A Pair of Piratesses
by friz-bgurlz
Summary: Faith is a 17 year old girl running from her fate. Abbi is a pirate girl on the Black Pearl who is hiding in her past. What will happen when their paths cross? NO SLASH! This is my friend & my first Fanific ever, so PLEASE r&r!
1. Default Chapter

A Pair of Piratesses Authored By: Kaci Jo Neal and Ary Rose Dallas  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own THE RIGHTS TO Pirates of the Caribbean in any way (We don't own the rights to it, but the movie is something we DEFINITELY own [Kaci Jo: and I own a 2' x 3' poster!!]). If we did, we wouldn't be trying to write this stupid excuse for a story, now would we?  
  
Default Chapter  
  
Faith stared frantically around at the raging battle that was unfolding before her. The ship swayed dangerously as the pirates swarmed on deck. When she had boarded the merchant vessel four months ago, she hadn't expected this. Thinking quickly, she seized an abandoned rope and swung across to the other ship, which was now void of any people due to the chaotic fray taking place on the other ship. Hiking up the many folds of her dress, she scurried to find a hiding place below deck. She surveyed the corridor the stairs led her to. At the end were many boxes and barrels, but to one side, there was a door. Not wanting to risk being seen behind the boxes, she took a chance and darted into the cabin. Seeing what was obviously a closet door, she flew into the small and discreet hiding place. Inside she noticed many fine dresses, which were greatly outnumbered by the pirate garb. She frowned at the thought of a cross- dressing pirate on board. She quickly pushed the thought aside as the sounds of the crew returning brought her back to reality.  
  
Suddenly, the door to the cabin was thrust open and a lone figure crossed the room at a swift stride. With a sigh, the pirate threw down the loot collected from her ship. Two of the items, she noticed, were her own fine dresses. As the figure picked them up and surveyed them, Faith noticed with a start how long the pirate's hair was. 'Oh,' she thought. 'It's...a piratess?' The woman turned on her heel and headed straight for Faith's hiding place. Faith fingered the dagger in her belt nervously. The door was flung open and the two were face to face.  
  
For a moment, they merely stood and stared in shock. Faith came back to reality first, drawing her dagger swiftly in defense. Realizing she was being threatened, the piratess dropped the dresses and drew her own pistol, cocking it deftly and aiming it directly between Faith's eyes. In a panic, Faith dropped her dagger and it fell to the floor with a clatter.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing on this ship?" 


	2. A Rescue and Introductions

1. A Rescue and Introductions  
  
Faith stammered for a moment before managing to gasp her name.  
  
"You answered question one—good for you – now what about question two?"  
  
"I came aboard during the battle. It seemed safe at the time!"  
  
"Foolish girl! You've landed yourself on a pirate ship! What were you thinking?"  
  
"I can take care of myself!"  
  
"I'm sure you can, considering it was your brilliant idea to come aboard the ship in the first place."  
  
"If you'll excuse me..." said Faith with a sudden burst of spirit. Truth be told, she sounded much more confident than she felt. "I have to get back to my ship now."  
  
"What ship? You really don't know anything about pirates, do you?"  
  
"I know plenty enough to survive on my own, thank you very much!" And with that, she turned on her heel and headed towards the door.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, mate," said the piratess, dropping the pistol to her side and uncocking it at the same time.  
  
"Oh yes? And why is that?" Faith called over her shoulder even as she walked out the door, not willing to hear the answer. She walked arrogantly down the hallway and up the staircase, muttering something about 'bloody pirates.' By the time she stepped up onto the upper deck, she realized that there was a throng of rugged and dirty men staring at her. She gasped in fright.  
  
One of the men advanced slowly. She reached instinctively for her dagger before realizing that it was still on the floor of the piratess' cabin. She looked up, her fear showing in her deep green eyes. She could see the lust in theirs. She backed up as the man's lips curled back into an evil sneer, revealing many rotten and missing teeth. "'Ello, poppet."  
  
Faith screamed and backed down the stairs, stumbling precariously as she went. The crew followed, laughing menacingly, some even going so far as to pull out their weapons. She backed up until she hit the wall. They grew closer and Faith let out a high-pitched plea for help.  
  
As if an answer to her prayers, the piratess appeared from nowhere, her pistol aimed at the advancing crew. "Don't even think about it, Donigan," she said, her voice a sinister growl as she directed the pistol squarely at the sneering pirate. "I mean it, and you know I do. Don't lay a finger on her," she said accenting every word with a step forward. They retreated slowly and quietly, still eyeing the beautiful maiden now crouching against the wall.  
  
The man called Donigan spoke up, lust still filling his gaze. "She yours? I didn't think you were that kind of girl."  
  
"I always knew you were a pervert. She's my servant, idiot, and anyone with a half a brain would know that. I got her off the ship we just looted a few hours ago, and if you have a problem with it, then why don't you go whine to the Captain? I'm sure he'd love to hear your complaint," she said, a smug smile forming slowly. "Faith won't be completely useless. She'll be doing all my chores for a while as I take a small... vacation."  
  
Reluctantly, the men abandoned their small stab at fun and headed back to the upper deck to commence their work. The piratess grabbed Faith roughly by the arm and led her forcefully back into the cabin. "What were you thinking? You could've been killed? Or they might have just made you the ship's temporary strumpet."  
  
"I could've handled it."  
  
"Oh, please. You were obviously helpless."  
  
Faith looked at her defiantly even as she tensed with anger at the stinging words. "Is that so?"  
  
"Well, Miss Faith, if you're so brave, why don't you go back out there and tell them yourself?"  
  
Faith's arms came to her hips, but her face told of her hesitance. "I like the cabin better, thank you," she said quietly as her arms came back down.  
  
"Just as I thought."  
  
"But don't expect me to do your chores!"  
  
"You think I really meant that? I was just getting you out of trouble, silly fool."  
  
"Oh." Faith dropped into a chair, completely exhausted. Spotting her dagger she retrieved it quickly and tucked it back under her belt.  
  
"You'll definitely be needing that while you're on this ship, mate. But you might want to sharpen it a bit." With this statement, the piratess threw a sharpening stone at the teenage girl, obviously a suggestion to get to work.  
  
Instinctively, Faith caught the stone. "Who are you?" she demanded.  
  
"Oh, that's right. We haven't been formally introduced, Abigail at your service. You can call me Abbi." 


	3. Storytime!

Chapter 2: Storytime!  
  
DISCLAIMER: We don't own Jack Sparrow or any of the rights to POTC. Kaci Jo sobs uncontrollably before Ary Rose slaps her.  
  
ARY: Get a hold of yourself Joey!  
  
JOEY: It's just so tragic!  
  
ARY: Why is not owning Jack Sparrow so tragic?!?  
  
JOEY: Tell me, how do you feel about not owning Aragorn?  
  
ARY: sobs uncontrollably  
  
JOEY: Ok, enough of this stupidity. On with the story!  
  
Faith said nothing, but instead she set herself to work sharpening the dagger.  
  
"So tell me. What on God's good earth possessed you to come aboard this ship?" Abbi asked as she began to clean her pistol.  
  
"It was either that or be killed. What would you have done?"  
  
"I suppose I would have done the same, considering that's how I got on the ship in the first place," Abbi said, a small smile coming to her face at the memory.  
  
"What do you mean?" Faith asked, her eyes on the dagger but her mind on the conversation.  
  
"I grew up in a large city – I can't even remember the name – with my mother. She was a wench; it was the only way she could support herself. One night, she found a pirate. She found out a few months later that she was pregnant with me. Needless to say, she gave up her 'profession' immediately." Abbi gave a deep, thoughtful sigh. "Then, when I was seven, my mother died. The doctors couldn't figure it out – some kind of mysterious disease. I was completely alone. I knew I had to leave the town; I didn't want to get landed in some wretched orphanage. So I bartered passage onto a merchant ship. There I lived for seven years. I swabbed the decks, worked in the galley and the kitchen – all the jobs nobody else wanted. I was never treated improperly, but I eventually got fed up with being treated as a slave, so I got off the ship at Port Cecilia. There I worked as a barmaid at the local tavern. I worked that job for four years." Abbi stopped here and went to hang up the dresses that were still crumpled on the floor.  
  
Faith looked at her intently, obviously expecting a continuation. "Well?" she prompted. "You can't leave off there! How did you get onto this ship? How did you become a piratess?"  
  
Abbi smiled knowingly at Faith. Faith couldn't resist smiling back at her. "Well, one night, Port Cecilia was attacked – by pirates. I ran for the docks, hoping to barter passage onto another blasted ship. I succeeded, but I did not realize until it was too late that I had bargained my way onto the pirate ship itself." Faith tried to stifle her laugh, but only halfway succeeded, so it came out as a snort. Abbi looked at Faith sternly. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. At least I didn't know I was getting onto a pirate ship like a certain someone I know." Faith's smile quickly faded and Abbi continued, seating herself in a chair opposite Faith. "Anyway, the pirates planned to institute me as the ship's wench, even though that's definitely not what we agreed to as the terms. So, went one of the scallywags took me into a cabin and tried to... well, to use me, I took out my pistol, which I always kept strapped to my leg under my skirt. I killed the man without a second glance. I ran above deck to try to get off of the ship, but we had already left the Port. Before I knew it, I was in the Captain's cabin explaining what had happened. To make a long story short, he told me I could stay if I pulled my own weight on the ship. Now he's given me my own cabin and my own share of the plunder, and the boys know the rules. They wouldn't only have to deal with me, but they'd have to deal with the Captain too if someone were to... step out of line. I've been on this ship for four years and haven't regretted the decision yet." Abbi finished with a smile. She braided her dark red hair and moved to her bed. Her deep blue eyes penetrated into Faith's bright green ones. Abbi suddenly asked, "So what's your story?"  
  
Faith was reluctant to give up any information, but she realized that it was only fair; after all, Abbi had told her story. "Well," she began. She cleared her throat and went back to sharpening the dagger. "I've lived a pretty rich life since I was very young; my father is a noble man. But he's also and over-controlling egomaniacal idiot! I just couldn't take it anymore. On my seventeenth birthday, he held this great celebration. At the end of it he announced to everyone that I would be marrying Sir Blanche de Blakely in the spring. Does the name tell you why I was on a merchant ship the next morning?" Faith asked sarcastically.  
  
"It speaks volumes," Abbi answered simply. Her eyes fell on the blade that Faith was working so dutifully on. The small but sharp, slightly curved dagger had an intricately carved handle that was just the right size for Faith's grip. There was pearl laid into the hilt and a ruby was set just where the hilt met the blade. The blade was engraved with an ivy-like design and there were gemstones inlaid at carefully planned intervals. "That's quite a blade, mate. Where did you get it? It must have cost a pretty penny!"  
  
"No, it was actually a gift. A friend of mine made it for me at home." She replaced the dagger at her hip. "It's been a constant friend and companion. I guess it's like you and your gun. I couldn't shoot a gun even if it had one."  
  
"It's easy enough to learn. I'll teach you. All you do..."  
  
"No, no! It's not that. I don't have the guts!"  
  
Abbi smiled a little. She would learn. "Well, I suppose we should go inform the Captain of your presence on the ship, eh?" She winked broadly.  
  
Faith nodded, not allowing her fear to show, but trying to trust her new friend. She checked her dagger and stood to follow Abbi out the door of the cabin.  
~*~  
Well, that was chapter two! We know, It's been a TERRIBLE few chapters without Captain Jack, but he's coming in the next chapter- We promise! Now, see the little button that says "Submit Review"? PLEASE click it and give us some feedback! This is our first fanfic ever, and it would be a shame if it were our last because we never got any reviews! We are looking forward to them!  
  
Happy Writing! Ary Rose (Ary) & Kaci Jo (Joey) 


	4. A Rendezvous with the Captain

DISCLAIMER: Let's make this short and sweet to avoid as much pain as possible: don't own it. Never will. Lawyers, get off our back!  
  
Chapter 3: A Rendezvous with the Captain  
  
Faith lifted one corner of her skirt and hugged it to her chest as they walked carefully and quietly along the deck. She felt the dagger in her waistband and felt reassured that it was close by. Abbi led them to a cabin on the upper level and rapped three times.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Jack! Jack! Open this door!" Abbi called as she pounded on the heavy wooden door.  
  
"Eh?" came a groggy voice from within the cabin. There was a rustling, a crash and a groan. Abbi put her hand to her head, letting out an exasperated sigh. The door swung open suddenly to reveal a tall man with black hair, a mustache, and a rum bottle in his hand.  
  
His eyes opened wide for a moment before his mouth split into a lopsided grin. "Abbi!"  
  
Abbi's hand appeared from nowhere to swat him hard across the face. He overreacted and fell back into the cabin. "You're drunk, you slaggard!" She stepped inside the cabin and shut the door, telling Faith to wait where she was.  
  
Jack sat up, took another swig of rum, and looked up at Abbi. The figure swam in his gaze. "Well, 'ello there, Abbi's twin," he said to the air to the left of the irate piratess. "I don't believe we've met yet."  
  
Abbi slapped him again. He yelped in pain and clasped his jaw. "Will you stop doing that?!"  
  
"I expected you to be drunk, but this is just wrong! I have a new girl on board the ship and you decide to get drunker than you usually are! I'm sick of it, Jack! Get your act together, mate! You're the captain of this bloody ship! Now," Abbi said as she tucked her hair behind her ears and composed herself. "Faith!"  
  
"Faith... what?" Jack said as the door opened slowly and a young girl slipped in.  
  
"Well, 'ello there," Jack said as he surveyed the green-eyed slender teen. "'Ow did you get 'ere?"  
  
Abbi explained the situation and Jack turned to Faith, who was still hovering near the door. "'Ello, Faith. My name's Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow?!" Faith squealed and ran out the door of the cabin. Abbi and Jack exchanged a swift glance. Abbi shrugged and Jack ran after the girl. He caught her arm and turned her around to face him. There was fear in her eyes. He loosened his grip, but he did not let go. "Please let me go!" she whimpered.  
  
"Calm down, love. Tell me why you ran from me," he said softly.  
  
"You're Captain Jack Sparrow! I've heard the stories!" Faith said as she wrenched her wrist out of Jack's grasp.  
  
"I don't doubt that," Jack said arrogantly, the turned his attention back to Faith, his eyes now as sober as they ever were. He took in the dagger at her waist. "Where'd you get that pretty blade?"  
  
"Will Tur... I mean I found it!"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said I found it."  
  
"Before that."  
  
Faith shifted nervously. "Will."  
  
"Will Turner?"  
  
Faith nodded. "He's my friend."  
  
"Oh."  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"Please don't take me back to Port Royal, Captain!" Faith suddenly exclaimed.  
  
"No worries, love. Come back to the cabin and we'll all talk about it."  
  
Faith nodded and followed him back in the direction of the cabin, her skirt hugged to her chest once again.  
  
fadingimage: thank you so much for your review! Yours was the first one we got, and after checking for 2 days straight and seeing nothing, we were getting discouraged! When we saw your review, I swear I (Joey) started doing my happy dance! Thanks for your review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Looking forward to more reviews! PLEASE REVIEW! No flames, but constructive criticism is welcome!  
  
Happy Writing!  
  
Ary & Joey 


	5. A Deal & the Crew

Chapter 4  
  
Jack led Faith back to his cabin. He opened the door for her and let her enter first, trying to be a gentleman. Faith walked in to see Abbi sitting at Jack's desk, which was covered with maps, atlases, and of course his famous compass and pistol. Abbi looked bored until she saw Faith. "What was that all about?"  
  
"Just scared o' the terrifyin' stories she's 'eard about me," Jack said with a smug expression plastered onto his face.  
  
Abbi just chuckled. Jack glared at her. "Oh, come off it, Captain. You may be a pirate but..."  
  
Jack moved so close to her that Abbi could smell the rum on his breath. "Shhh! She still thinks I'm terrifyin'! I wanna make a lasting impression."  
  
Abbi's smile only widened. "Whatever you say, Captain. I suppose you can live your fantasy for a little bit longer."  
  
Jack glared, but did a funny little bow, turning around and then straightening as he faced Faith. He looked down at her while still managing to keep his chin pointing up. He paced the floor comically and Faith, who was now sitting on Jack's bed, had to stifle a laugh.  
  
During their conversation, Faith could not help but notice how casual and carefree Abbi was around Jack. She noticed that there was a certain lack of respect between them, but in a good way. The only thing was that Abbi always called him Captain. However, even thought she noticed those things, she also noticed that they seemed to have a special bond... as if they had been best friends all their lives.  
  
Jack snapped his finger in front of Faith's eyes bringing her back to reality. "Sorry," she muttered. "I was just lost in thought."  
  
Jack grunted. "It must have been unfamiliar territory," he mumbled under his breath. Faith's expression changed from contrite to angry within a moment. Abbi glared daggers at him as if to say, 'Cut her a break – she's new at this." Jack turned back to Faith and pulled up a chair opposite her. Faith glared at him. "So tell me, love," he began, ignoring her guarded look. "'Ow'd you get 'ere?"  
  
Faith told Jack almost exactly what she had told Abbi in her cabin. Jack nodded when she finished, then asked, "Are you will to work on this ship if I let you stay?"  
  
"Oh yes! Please let me stay! I'd much rather be a piratess than go back to my wretched father and my wretched fiancée' in Port Royal!"  
  
Jack stood up and began his pacing again. "Then it's settled. You can stay with Abbi and get a share of the plunder if you are able to earn your keep." Jack moved toward her. He got down at eye level and moved his face uncomfortably close to hers. She stared into his deep brown eyes, not sure what to expect. "But understand this." Faith jolted backward when she caught a whiff of his breath. She fanned the air in front of her face, but Jack only ignored her. "I am your captain and you will do my bidding. Savvy?"  
  
Faith smiled despite the stench that still hovered in the air about her face. Jack held out his hand and she took it. "Savvy."  
  
"Wonderful!" Jack said suddenly, standing up and turning to face Abbi. "I have many more questions for you, Faith, but they'll just have to wait until tomorrow. I can see that you are exhausted and need your rest. It'll be a long day tomorrow, mate," Jack said over his shoulder. "Now, Abbi, prepare a bed for our new crewmember and see that she's settled in your cabin. That's an order," he hastily added, obviously trying to impress his newest sailorette. He took a glance to see her reaction, but Faith was only yawning.  
  
Abbi rolled her eyes. "We're big girls, Jack. We can take care of ourselves." Before Jack could say anything, Abbi and Faith were out on deck and the door was closing.  
  
When they got to Abbi's cabin, Faith crawled into the makeshift bed, not even bothering to change out of her dress. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was already fast asleep.  
*  
  
Abbi woke Faith before dawn the next day. "Come on, Lazybones. It's time to start the breakfast.  
  
Faith groaned, but rolled over and fell out of the bed. She stood shakily and tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes. As the webs began to clear, Faith realized just how grimy her dress had become. Abbi beckoned Faith to the door and started to leave. "Abbi!" Faith called hoarsely.  
  
Abbi turned around. "Yes?" she prompted.  
  
Faith held out her skirts to reveal the nastiness and looked up at Abbi pleadingly.  
  
"I see." Abbi smiled. She went to the closet. "I have some things in here. How about this?"  
  
Faith gaped at the man's outfit Abbi had pulled out of the closet. She gained control of herself and shook her head. She strode over to the closet and pulled out one of her old plainer dresses. Abbi looked at her questioningly. "This was mine before you took it. I intend to keep it!" Faith explained even as she closed the closet door.  
  
Abbi nodded, pursing her lips impatiently. Faith waited expectantly. "I'll meet you outside then, mate," Abbi grunted as she walked out the door.  
  
Faith changed as quickly as she could and went out to meet Abbi. They walked silently into the kitchen and Faith was given the grand tour before they began the breakfast. It wasn't long before the pirates began filing in to get their food. Faith gave herself the task of serving it as they walked by with their dishes.  
  
The first pirate she served thanked her by saying something very rude and called her 'darling.' She didn't say anything about it, but her face grew red and her jaw was clenched. Pirate after pirate made her angrier and angrier.  
  
As the last of them came in, a pirate said something crude, just like the others. The last man in the line leaned forward to look down the line and identify the offender. "Keep your insolent tongue inside of your head, Scarsdale. She not just some no-account wench! The captain said she's stayin', so show a little respect!"  
  
Scarsdale glared at him but said nothing more as he walked away with his breakfast. Faith looked at her defender appreciatively and he was rewarded with a smile. He ducked his head shyly and refused to look her in the eyes, but it didn't change Faith's gratitude.  
  
It didn't take long for the men to finish. They dropped their dishes off at the serving table and left noisily, all of them vying to get another glance at the fiery newcomer. The moment the last pirate had exited, the irate Faith started to rant.  
  
"Did you hear the things those bloody scoundrels were saying to me?! Those blasted, wretched, bloody pirates wouldn't know respect if it bit them on the nose!"  
  
"You have to give them a reason to respect you. They all respect me because they know that if the don't they'll get shot. You're on a pirate ship in a dress; you can't expect too much from them," Abbi said as she began transporting the dishes to a large tub behind the serving table.  
  
"Well, at least there was the one man. He was the last one in the line, and he put them in their place."  
  
"Thomas? Aye, he's a gentleman, but his reprimands never keep the crew at bay for long. He can't defend you all the time. He's a bit on the quiet side, so I don't know much about him, but he seems a good lad."  
  
Faith was silent as she pondered the statement. Wasn't Will always talking about Jack being a pirate and a good man? Was this Thomas the same was?  
  
Abbi broke into her reverie. "I'm going to need some water for the dishes. There are some barrels up top that have some in it." Faith nodded and started to leave, working to calm herself down. "Oh, and Jack says you're to meet him in his cabin after breakfast."  
  
"I thought he'd want to know more. What fun." Faith smiled at Abbi, but she was obviously preoccupied with other thoughts.  
  
Abbi stood for a moment before reminding Faith about the water. Faith moved quickly out the door and Abbi soon followed to go to the stores for lye and scrub brushes. She shook her head thoughtfully. She'd learn. Faith would definitely learn.  
  
~*~  
  
What do ya'll think? Like? Hate? Let us know! We can't get better if you don't tell us what's wrong, but please, no flames. That's not what reviews are for.  
  
fadingimage: hope you enjoyed this! This chapter was dedicated to you- you have given us hope when NOBODY else reviewed! THANKS!  
  
Pirate'sRedWinter: We didn't forget about you either! Thank you so much for your review! It's kinda scary how much you and Abbi are similar in looks, but hey- it was bound to happen sooner or later! Hope you keep reading & reviewing!  
  
Thank you to all of our readers who didn't review, but we would love you more if you did (hint hint nudge nudge)!  
  
Happy trails!  
  
~Ary & Joey~ 


	6. An Ultimatum

DISCLAIMER: don't own the rights. Sorry- we don't feel like being original today.  
  
Chapter 5: An Ultimatum  
  
Jack's cabin was a comfortable place. After having washed the breakfast dishes and eaten something to sustain her, Faith had been sent up here.  
  
"Okay, love, explain a few things to me," Jack said as he came through the door. "First: 'ow do you know Will?"  
  
"I've lived in Port Royal for most of my life. I met him on the streets one day on an outing. I just kept seeing him everywhere and we eventually became friends. When he took the apprenticeship at Brown's smithy..."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Jack interrupted, a wistful look in his eye. Or maybe that was just the leftovers of the previous night's glaze. "I remember that place! Gave that donkey quite a fright, I did!" He laughed at himself.  
  
Faith cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. Jack turned a little and saw her watching him. Immediately, he straightened up and frowned, his hands behind his back. "Sorry. Continue."  
  
"He would make little gifts and such for me, just as practice," Faith continued, still a little confused about this Captain Jack Sparrow's quirks. "Then he made me my dagger, and I haven't parted with it since."  
  
Jack nodded, his brow knit with thought. After a moment, he rocked a little on the balls of his feet as he said, "And what of Elizabeth? 'Ow is she?"  
  
"She's just fine. She and Will are having another baby soon, you know,  
so..."  
  
Jack, who had been leaning forward, now leaned quite a ways backward in shock as he interrupted. "What? Children?!"  
  
Faith's eyebrow rose again. "Yes... they were married the month after you left on the Black Pearl. Didn't you know?"  
  
"I do now," he muttered as he shook his head. He grumbled under his breath for a moment longer before putting a final question to Faith. "So... Elizabeth – does she talk about me at all?"  
  
Faith smiled, a mischievous look in her eyes. "Are you sure you want to  
know, Jack?"  
  
"Captain. Captain Jack. And yes, tell me."  
  
"She says you're a filthy, stinking pirate with an unhealthy obsession with rum, and that if she never sees you again, it will be too soon." Faith ticked off the list on her fingers. She surveyed Jack's crestfallen face and immediately elaborated. "But aside from that, she thinks you're a good man." Jack perked up visibly. "For the most part," Faith added.  
  
"A good man, eh? Well then." He seemed to suddenly remember that Faith was in the room. He cleared his throat. "Er – you can go."  
  
Faith thanked him and stood to go. She exited the cabin while reminding herself that she didn't have to curtsy when she left a room. She smiled. Her apprenticeship as a piratess on the Black Pearl was going to be a lot of fun.  
  
By the time she got down to the kitchen, all the pirates were finishing their lunch. Abbi smiled at her as soon as she came in, and Faith smiled in return. "Just in time!" she called as the pirates began stacking their dishes.  
  
But it wasn't long before Faith's bright smile faded. Pirate after pirate said crude remark after crude remark. Faith's expression clouded. "Stop saying those things," she growled menacingly.  
  
One of the men sneered. "What'll you do about it, eh, poppet?"  
  
Faith advanced on the man swiftly and drew her dagger all in one movement. Before he knew what was happening, the dagger was at the offender's throat. He froze. "My name is Faith," she said through clenched teeth, pushing the dagger a little harder against his neck. The man swallowed hard. "And I am sick of those rude remarks and improper advances. The next man who utters something like what you've been saying to me all day will die by my dagger. Got it?"  
  
All present nodded swiftly. With one last searing look, Faith released the man and moved over to where the dishes were piling up. She replaced the dagger at her hip and began her work, rolling up her sleeves as she did so.  
  
Abbi turned on the men with a satisfied look on her face. Her hands on her hips, she said loudly, "All right, boys! Back to work! No supper for the slackers, Jack's orders!"  
  
They swarmed out until only Abbi and Faith were left. "That was very good. You won't have any more trouble with them."  
  
"That was the idea," Faith said, turning away from the dishes to face Abbi. "Still think I can't take care of myself?"  
  
Abbi's hands came up in defense as she shook her head. Faith laughed and Abbi soon joined her as the two women went cheerfully about their work.  
  
Hope all of you enjoyed that!  
  
wolfgazer325: thanks for the encouragement! We hope you keep reading!!!!!  
  
Chapter 6 will be up on Thursday. We probably won't update again after that until the NEXT Wed. Sorry for the long wait- we'll be on a trip this weekend (in which we get to miss school on Mon.- YES!!!). But Chapter 6 is great. More interaction with Jack and Abbi! WOO-HOO!  
  
Anyway, hope all of you come back for more!  
  
Keep Writing!  
  
~Ary and Joey~ 


	7. A Friendly Duel

Disclaimer: don't own it, blah blah blah...  
  
Chapter 6: A Friendly Duel  
  
Later that afternoon, Abbi and Faith went to the upper deck to see what other work there was to do. When they realized that all the chores were being taken care of, they started to head back below deck. Suddenly, Abbi stopped, grabbed Faith's arm and asked if she knew how to sword fight.  
  
"Well, I know how to use a dagger. I mean, after all, Will wouldn't just give me a dagger and send me on my merry old way. I don't suppose it can be much different."  
  
"Then the time to learn is now," Abbi said, leading Faith above deck once more.  
  
Abbi could not help but smile as she grabbed two swords out of the armory and tossed one to Faith. Faith caught the sword and unsheathed it almost immediately, admiring the blade. She tossed the case aside as Abbi unsheathed the sword and tossed her case away as well.  
  
"Now," Abbi began. "When you attack, you use the point of the sword, but when you block..."  
  
"You use the blade of the sword," Faith finished.  
  
Abbi smiled upon her favorably. "Good. Will has taught you well." Abbi took her fighting stance and Faith did her best to imitate Abbi. "I'm going to attack, slowly, and you are going to block, okay? Don't worry about attacking back – you can't lose a fight if you never get hit, right?"  
  
Faith nodded, a little nervous about looking like a fool in front of the crew. She had just earned their respect; she did not want to lose it so quickly. Abbi made a move toward Faith and Abbi's young apprentice blocked it instinctively. Abbi moved forward, taking another stab at Faith. With each step Abbi took, Faith took a step backward, blocking with great accuracy.  
  
"Very good," Abbi complimented. Faith looked around to see all of the crew gathered around, apparently interested in all the goings on. "Now try to attack back."  
  
Faith paused a little apprehensive to attack all at once. As if by impulse, she took a stab at Abbi. Abbi, caught off guard by Faith's sudden aggressiveness, hastily blocked the attack. Faith tried again, but to no avail. The clanging of their swords filled the quiet sea air. It went along with the cheers of the crew, most of them for Abbi. As Faith blocked another one of Abbi's jabs, she heard a voice in the crowd shout, "Go get them, Faith!"  
  
Faith whirled around Thomas smiling at her from the upper deck. She smiled back, while his face started to turn a pinkish hue. What Faith forgot was the fact that she was still fighting with Abbi, and before she knew it, Abbi had disarmed her. Faith turned to look at Abbi, scolding herself for being so preoccupied with Thomas and feeling her own face heat.  
  
"Lesson Number One..." Abbi began.  
  
"Never turn your back on your opponent," Faith finished as she did so often.  
  
"Very good. You learn fast, mate." Abbi looked down at Faith's hand, which was now sporting a fair amount of bright red blood. "Did I do that?" Abbi asked.  
  
Faith looked down at her hand, never noticing the pain until now. She grabbed her hand, wincing and trying to control the bleeding. Abbi took her hand and examined it. Abbi tore off a piece of cloth at the hem of her shirt. She wrapped it around Faith's hand tightly. "This is to stop the bleeding. We'll have to clean it later." Abbi stepped back and handed Faith her sword. "So, would you like to take another whack at it? No pun intended," Abbi asked, grinning to lighten the mood.  
  
"Or would you like to take a stab at me? That pun was intentional," a voice called from the crowd. Faith looked around as the crew parted to reveal their Captain sauntering up to Faith. "D'you think you're ready to take me on?"  
  
Faith smiled, the pain in her hand quickly receding. "I'll have to pass, Jack."  
  
"Captain! Captain Jack. Remember, you're a member of the crew now," he said, gesturing overdramatically.  
  
Faith fought the temptation to laugh, not wanting Jack to lose face with his crew, but she didn't try to look contrite. Instead, she merely righted her statement. "Right, Captain Jack, I'll have to pass on your 'generous' offer."  
  
"But I'll take you up on it," Abbi said.  
  
Jack turned and swaggered over to Abbi. "Do you think this wise, love? Crossing blades with Captain Jack Sparrow? If I recall correctly, I've beaten you every time," Jack said, an arrogant grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
  
Abbi walked up to Jack, closing the gap between them. "Pride comes before the fall... Captain." She unsheathed her sword once again and took her fighting stance as Jack did the same. Jack struck first and Abbi blocked it with great ease. Their swords clanged back and forth, each one attacking and blocking with amazing accuracy and agility. The battle raged all over the ship. The crew began placing bets on the winner. Around half were for Jack, and the other half for Abbi.  
  
"I must say, love," Jack began after blocking one of Abbi's attacks, "you do seem to be getting better at this." By the time he finished his statement, they had traveled up the stairs to the helm.  
  
"Why thank ye, Jack!" Abbi said, pinning Jack over the railing of the ship by his own sword. For once, he didn't insist on the title of Captain. "But I do believe you might be... losing your touch?" Abbi said, accenting the last three words. Jack looked at Abbi, slightly confused. "You aren't seriously going to lose to a woman, are you?" Abbi said with a smirk on her face. At this statement, Jack unpinned himself from Abbi and made an attack. Abbi did not block it, but ducked away from it. As a result, Jack's sword caught the shoulder of her shirt, ripping it quite effectively. Her now bare shoulder had a cut on it, but Abbi just shrugged it off. She kept fighting him as their battle traveled back down to main deck.  
  
"You know, losing to you wouldn't be a complete dishonor," Jack said. "You're quite the pirate," he clarified, pinning her against the mast with his statement.  
  
Abbi's body was now sandwiched between Jack's and the mast. "What are you getting at?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
Jack leaned in close to Abbi and whispered in her ear. "Let's just face facts, love: I know you want me."  
  
Faith watched Abbi's face turn to a deep shade of crimson from her new position beside Thomas on the upper deck. She wondered what on earth could have made Abbi turn as red as a rose.  
  
Abbi's mouth dropped open in shock, embarrassment and anger. "That... is... disgusting!" she yelled as she ducked out of Jack's pin and took a fierce stab at him. He turned around just in time to block her angry attack. The fight climbed into the rigging of the ship.  
  
"Come on, love," Jack kept taunting, slightly out of breath. "Just admit it..."  
  
"Jack!" Abbi cut him off. "I swear, if you don't shut up this instant, so help me..." Abbi continued at the top of her voice.  
  
Before she could finish, Jack had disarmed her. Thinking fast, Abbi jumped off the rigging and grabbed onto a stray rope. Jack jumped off the rigging and landed on the deck, smiling triumphantly at the crew. Before he could say something self-righteous, Abbi swung around on the rope around the mast and kicked Jack square in the small of his back, sending the surprised Captain sprawling onto the deck. Abbi let go of the rope, landed on the deck, pulled out her pistol and cocked it all in one swift movement. Jack looked up at Abbi, smiling, but he was met only by Abbi's dark scowl. "You know, love, by the rules of a fair engagement, I've already won," Jack said, only grinning wider.  
  
"You know, Captain, by the rules of the Code, you're already dead," Abbi retorted. Faith watched the exchange sadly, her arms resting on the railing overlooking the main deck. Abbi aimed the gun just beyond Jack's right ear and pulled the trigger, barely missing Jack's head. Faith jumped as the shot left the gun, her eyes showing her disappointment over the whole escapade. The crew had much the same reaction as Faith to the shot. "Just know, Jack Sparrow," Abbi began intensely, returning her pistol to her waist, "the only reason that you're alive right now is because you have a devoted crew who would slaughter me if I killed you." She pulled Jack to his feet by his shirt and pulled him close to her. "Nobody talks to me that way," she said in a dangerous whisper that was barely audible. She pushed him away hard and headed down below deck, leaving behind a stunned Captain and crew.  
  
Faith watched Abbi storm down the stairs, then turned her attention back to Jack. She hated that Jack had been there while they were practicing. If it hadn't been for her ignorance of the pirates' life, this whole situation would never have happened. While the rest of the crew just seemed to be frozen, Faith made a noise that clearly indicated her disgust. Then she pushed away from the railing and made her way to the kitchen to start the dinner.  
  
~*~  
  
Well, what do y'all think? Tell us- PLEASE send reviews! We look forward to reading them! We'll update next Wed. Don't mean to keep all of you waiting that long, but it's out of our hands. Keep reading! We hope you enjoyed this chappy!  
  
Keep Reading (& Writing)!  
  
~Ary & Joey~ 


	8. Aquaintences and Making Amends

Disclaimer: the friggin' mouse owns it.  
  
Chapter 7: Acquaintances and Making Amends  
  
Faith leaned against the railing of the ship, looking out over the endless ocean. She was glad she'd finally managed to get a moment alone after all the excitement of her first day on board. She'd left Abbi to serve the dinner and come up here to reflect.  
  
She let the breeze caress her face as she listened to the somewhat muted sounds of the crew eating down below. She was due to be in Abbi's cabin when they came back to work, but she was not going to pass up this opportunity. She put a hand to her mouth and yawned widely.  
  
"The fearsome piratess a little tired?" said a soft voice from just behind her. She started a little as Thomas came around to her side.  
  
Nevertheless, she smiled at him. "Is that so awful?"  
  
Thomas chuckled a little, looking out at the horizon. "It can be. Just be sure you get back to Abbi's cabin before you fall asleep. Captain Sparrow told the crew you weren't for touching, but I don't think many of them care."  
  
Faith nodded and surveyed his profile. He was quite handsome for a pirate: clean-shaven, short brown hair, wonderful deep brown eyes which were both expressive and mysterious... Faith, realizing what she was doing, looked away and shook herself mentally. 'He's a pirate!' Faith reminded herself. 'Don't forget that!'  
  
"That was very brave – what you did today with Scarsdale," Thomas said, turning to lean casually on the rail and face her.  
  
"It needed to be done," Faith said simply, not sure she liked this subject.  
  
Thomas smiled a little. "But that doesn't change the fact that you were scared to death. I'll wager you still are."  
  
Faith gaped at him for a moment. Was she really that transparent? Then her mouth closed in obstinance. "I wasn't afraid. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"  
  
"I don't doubt that you can take care of yourself. What I doubt is whether or not you could actually kill someone if they ignored your warning."  
  
"Well, hopefully you won't get the chance to find out," Faith said, smiling but not really answering.  
  
Thomas nodded cheerfully, knowing Faith had closed the subject. Faith yawned again. "Maybe you should head to Abbi's cabin," he suggested with a small laugh.  
  
Faith smiled again, something she found she did often around Thomas, and said good night. She went to the cabin and found it empty. She hoped that the long days of cooking and washing would get easier to bear with time.  
  
Faith climbed into her makeshift bed and pulled the covers close around her. She was asleep before she could blink.  
  
*  
  
Abbi stood at the helm later that night while everyone else was at dinner. She knew that Faith had already gone to bed, so she had just left the crew to fend for themselves as far as the dishes went. It was Abbi's job to steer the ship while everyone else was occupied. She took her hair out of its loose ponytail and let the wind comb through it for a change. She was finally alone, ready to sort out her thoughts. What Jack had said to her earlier was certainly disturbing, and it had been nagging her all day. Of course, whenever she was around Jack, she always felt a little nervous – afraid of the next crazy whim he might act on. She couldn't help but smile at all the times she had thought they were doomed because of him and how during most of those times, Jack was so drunk he could barely see straight. She wondered how on earth Jack ever got the title of Captain. It was then that she remembered how Jack got them out of every situation, no matter how bad things seemed to get.  
  
'Yes,' she thought, 'Jack may be a good man and pirate. He may be cunning and clever, but he is so arrogant and pompous at times that it makes me sick! Sometimes I wonder how this ship doesn't sink with his big head weighing it down.' Abbi chuckled at her own unvoiced joke when a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"It's good to see you smiling again." Abbi turned around to see Jack leaning against the railing of the ship. Her manner became instantly icy, no traces of a smile left on her face. She turned back to the helm, choosing to ignore the idiot's presence. Jack gave a deep thoughtful sigh before asking, "Yer still givin' me the silent treatment, eh?"  
  
"Abbi turned to look at Jack and put her index finger to the tip of her nose, obviously saying he was right. Jack moved in front of the ship's wheel, impairing her vision of where they were going. She averted her gaze and looked around him. Jack adjusted and once again blocked her view. Abbi tried again. This cycle went on for about a minute before Abbi lost it. "Move Jack, or I'll send you to Davy Jones' Locker!"  
  
Jack brought his face close to hers and said, "You and what army?"  
  
Abbi had had enough. She gritted her teeth as she made her right hand into a fist by her side. She brought it up, and it hit Jack's face and connected with the side of Jack's jaw. Jack fell back at the force of Abbi's punch, and Abbi had a smug and triumphant grin on her face. "Like I need an army! I've been waiting to do that all day," Abbi said, feeling much better than she had all day.  
  
"I might've deserved that," Jack said, getting to his feet and rubbing his cheek.  
  
"Oh, believe me, you deserved it!" Abbi said bitterly.  
  
Jack glared at her. "I actually came up here to apologize..." Jack began.  
  
Abbi was quick to cut him off. "Oh, well you're doing a marvelous job of it, I assure you..." she said, her voice dripping with angry sarcasm.  
  
"WILL YOU LET ME FINISH WOMAN?" Jack yelled, letting his frustration get the better of him.  
  
Abbi was so taken aback by Jack's sudden outburst that she jumped in surprise. She kept a stern face, however, and looked him in the eyes. She sighed heavily. "I'm listening," she said sincerely, crossing her arms and waiting.  
  
"Thank you," Jack said, his voice now calm and quiet. "I just wanted to say... that... I'm sorry. I had no right to say to you what I did. I wouldn't let the crew get away with saying something like that to you, so why should I get special treatment because I'm the Captain?" Abbi raised an eyebrow. That statement was totally backwards coming from Jack. He chanced a look at her, and Abbi smiled, albeit reluctantly, in appreciation. "I guess I did it just to make you angry," Jack added as his own mouth quirked into a smile. "You're a lot of fun to mess with, I suppose."  
  
Abbi chuckled lightly, feeling as though a ton had just been lifted from her shoulders. "I guess I am fun to poke and prod at, huh?" Jack smiled widely in reply. Abbi returned the gesture.  
  
"Well, you better go eat before that other lass starts to clean up. I can take it from here," Jack said as he grabbed the wheel from Abbi.  
  
"Thank you, Jack," Abbi said, deciding not to tell him that Faith was already asleep. She patted him on the back and headed down below.  
  
Jack waited until Abbi was out of earshot to go back to rubbing the place where Abbi had decked him earlier. "Oy!" he sighed. "That lass is gonna be the death of me!"  
  
~*~  
  
Well, hope all of you liked it. There's more romance to come- we promise!  
  
Pirate'sRedWinter: Will Jack and Abbi get together?!?!?!? Maybe... keep reading to find out!  
  
We really hope to get more reviews from all y'all out there! PLEASE? Thanks in advance!  
  
~Ary and Joey~ 


	9. A Lesson Aboard the Pearl

JOEY: Do we have to?!?!?  
  
ARY: Unless you want the big freaky mouse to come after us with his hundred lawyers!  
  
JOEY: Fine! (sighs frustrated) We don't own it. Get over it.  
  
Chapter 8: A Lesson Aboard the Pearl  
  
Abbi woke late the next day, and she walked into the kitchen to find it emptying from lunch. Faith looked up from where she was moving the dishes and smiled when she saw the disgruntled piratess.  
  
"Settled the score, have you?" she said as she went back to work.  
  
Abbi said nothing in reply but merely watched her young charge for a moment. "You seem to be settling in quite nicely," she observed as she rolled up her sleeves and moved to help.  
  
Faith smiled a little, inclining her head, but she gave no concrete answer. The truth was that she was becoming rather attached to the ship and its inhabitants – specifically three: Jack, Abbi, and Thomas. But she wasn't about to volunteer that information to the public.  
  
She was glad she had kept silent when Thomas appeared out of nowhere, handing her his dishes and telling her that 'Captain Sparrow' had asked to see her again.  
  
Faith sighed. "Again?"  
  
Thomas nodded, giving her a knowing look and making a quiet exit.  
  
Faith retrieved some water for Abbi before going up to see Jack again. When she found him in his cabin, she came in without even knocking. "What is it this time, Jack?"  
  
"Captain! Captain Jack!" he said as he stood from the desk and turned to face her.  
  
Faith waved him off, crossed her arms, and leaned against the door expectantly.  
  
Jack watched her for a moment before abruptly placing his hands behind his back and pacing as he explained. "If you're going to be a pirate on this ship..."  
  
"Piratess," Faith interrupted.  
  
"What?" Jack asked, pausing in his pacing and squinting at her as if it would help him understand.  
  
"PiratESS. I am a woman, not a man – a piratess, not a pirate."  
  
Jack grunted and continued his speech. "...a piratess on this ship, you're going to have to take a watch," Jack finished. Faith racked her brain for possible meanings. When Jack saw her puzzled expression, he elaborated. "Meaning you're going to man... or woman... the helm for an hour or so."  
  
Faith's expression showed comprehension, but what it did not show was her ignorance of how it was done. It was the same thing that had started the fight between Abbi and Jack. She nodded before asking, "Which watch am I going to take?"  
  
"Fourth," Jack answered absentmindedly.  
  
Faith nodded again before exiting the cabin. Somewhat panicked, she moved to a place where she could watch the helmsman who was currently on duty where she wouldn't be noticed. After observing for a little bit, she turned around to go, her brow knit in frustrated confusion.  
  
She ran directly into Thomas.  
  
"Whoa, slow down!" he exclaimed in surprise.  
  
Faith turned a deep shade of crimson. "Sorry," she muttered, trying to skirt around him.  
  
He reached out and caught her by the waist before she could escape. She turned to face him, her head down. He took her by the shoulders and bent to catch her eyes. She looked up into his face, obviously frustrated about something.  
  
"Okay, Faith. Tell me all about it."  
  
"About what?" Faith was very aware of the warmth of Thomas' hands on her shoulders.  
  
"About why you're frustrated."  
  
Faith stood for a moment in hesitation, merely looking at Thomas. Then she let it out. "Jack told me that I had to take the duty at the helm today during the fourth watch and I have no idea what that mean or how you do it or why or where or when or anything and I'm sick of being confused and left out all the time just because I'm not used to all this!" Faith expelled in one big breath.  
  
Thomas smiled a little, but quickly schooled his features. It didn't matter; Faith had already seen it. "Is there something funny?"  
  
"You are."  
  
Faith opened her mouth, changed her mind, closed it, and then tried to leave.  
  
Thomas, his hands still in place on her shoulders, "I didn't mean it that way. I meant that... well, you've only been here for a day, and all you had to do was ask for help. Captain Sparrow, Abbi and I are all more than willing to help you. But instead, you chose to be frustrated, confused, and left out. I had to force you to tell me what was bothering you, Faith, and that won't get you anywhere on this ship. I mean, you're probably not gonna run into me every time you have a problem."  
  
Faith stared up at Thomas as she felt the truth of his words sinking in. Her face fell a little. Thomas' thought raced for a solution.  
  
"Okay, how about this? I know you probably don't want Abbi and Captain Sparrow to know about this, so you're gonna have to learn sometime soon. How about if I come with you to your first two or three watches so that I can teach you the basics? Okay?"  
  
Faith nodded, at a loss for words.  
  
"All right, then." He released her shoulders and looked at her calmly. "The fourth watch is a few hours after dinner, so if you just want to meet me up here after you're done with the dishes, we can start then."  
  
Faith nodded. "Okay, Thomas, I have to go start the dinner."  
  
Thomas agreed knowingly. Faith turned to go, and Thomas looked after her for a moment before turning back to go to his own work.  
  
"Thomas!" Faith called, stopping the pirate in his tracks. He looked back at her. "Thanks," she said sincerely.  
  
Thomas did a strange sort of two-fingered salute before turning again to go. Faith turned as well, bit her lip, lifted part of her skirt to her chest, and then moved in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
*  
  
Faith stood behind the serving counter, busily taking and stacking dishes. No man had been stupid enough to be rude to her since the episode with Scarsdale, but they joked with her as they left, finding it was the only way to get her to talk to them peacefully.  
  
"When are you gonna marry me, Faith?" asked one.  
  
"When pigs fly, Peter."  
  
"I saw a pig fly once. Will you marry me?" asked another.  
  
"Bring it to me, and maybe I will."  
  
And so it went. Abbi smiled, humming as she transferred the dishes Faith was stacking. Just as the last pirates were leaving, Thomas entered with water for the dishes. Faith took the bucket with a questioning look.  
  
"I figure the more time you can save, the quicker we can get started, eh?" he said so that only Faith could hear. He winked and she smiled.  
  
She headed over to pour the water into the tub. Thomas smiled at her retreating figure before going up to finish his own work.  
  
*  
  
Faith leaned against the railing, much as she had the day before, waiting for Thomas to finish. She sighed, turning around, and surveyed the horizon. The sun was just starting to set. The clouds along the horizon seemed to be on fire with the red glow the sun was casting upon them. Faith smiled at the beauty of it all.  
  
"Nice view, eh?" As was becoming a habit for him, Thomas had startled Faith.  
  
Nevertheless, she recovered quickly. "Yes, it is."  
  
"That's one of the better things about living on the sea: there's always a wonderful view."  
  
Thomas moved to stand close beside Faith, and they just stood to watch it for a moment. "You know," Thomas began softly. "We have a saying here on the ocean: 'Red sky at night, sailor's delight – red sky in the morning...'"  
  
"'Sailors take warning,'" Faith finished, smiling at Thomas' surprised face. "I have been on the sea for four months, Thomas. I was bound to pick something up."  
  
Thomas laughed heartily. "Come on!" he said, still chuckling a little. "It's time for you to pick up a little something more."  
  
He put a hand to her back and led her where she needed to go. The maneuvered to the stern and Thomas began their first lesson.  
  
"Okay, the first thing you need to know is the terms for the directions on the ship. Right now, we're standing at the 'stern' or 'aft.' To the right is 'starboard' and to the left is 'port.' The front of the ship is the 'stem' or 'fore.' With me so far?"  
  
Faith quizzed herself aloud. "Back – 'aft' or 'stern.' Front – 'fore' or 'stem.' Right – 'starboard.' And left – 'port?'"  
  
Thomas nodded his approval. "Very good. Now, if you lean over the back of the ship, you'll catch a glimpse of the rudder, which is the device that controls the direction the ship is going in."  
  
Faith leaned over the side, but she couldn't see the rudder. She leaned still farther, but no rudder presented itself. She leaned a little more, determined to see and learn, but as she wasn't incredibly tall, as Thomas was, she failed yet again. In a split second, she lost her footing. She felt herself about to fall overboard. Her mind was racing for possible escapes from her predicament. When nothing came to mind, fear crowded in, and she felt panic taking over.  
  
She felt someone catch her waist and heard Thomas' voice as if he were far away. "Whoa! Whoa! Careful!" He pulled her back onto the deck and helped her to right herself. "Are you all right, Faith?" Thomas asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
Faith was having trouble breathing. She was gasping, and she felt the tears coursing down her cheeks. She brought a hand to her forehead and sank down onto the deck. She scooted backwards until she felt the side at her back.  
  
Thomas knelt at her side and pulled her hand away from her face. Her breath was coming in ragged gasps and she was very obviously still rattled by the whole incident. He kept her hand in his and stroked her hair with his other hand, telling her that everything would be all right. It didn't take long for Faith to recover. She sniffed and stood somewhat shakily, retrieving her hand from Thomas. Thomas just waited for her to say something.  
  
"I still haven't seen that rudder," she stated, sniffing and feeling that she had to make up for her blunder.  
  
Thomas was silent for a moment. "If you really want to see it, I'll hold your waist so you won't fall again," he suggested after a moment of reflection.  
  
Faith hesitated, but then nodded. She walked to the end of the boat and leaned over, feeling Thomas' large protective hands grasping her small waist. She leaned out trustingly, even allowing her feet to come off the ship a little. Finally, she saw the rudder. She breathed a small, inaudible sigh of relief as she pushed herself back up. Thomas removed his hands slowly, staring into her eyes for a moment. Faith made no move to look away. Thomas caught himself and look away, clearing his throat. Faith looked down at her hands, now folded in front of her.  
  
"So, what's next?" Faith asked to break the mood, looking around the ship with genuine interest.  
  
Thomas, happy for a distraction, led the way to the mast and continued the lesson. "This is the mast."  
  
"I knew that much," Faith muttered under her breath.  
  
Thomas, unaware of her remark, continued once again. "Up at the top – just below the flag – is the 'crow's nest.' That's where lookouts go to watch for land, ships, obstacles, opposing pirate ships, etc."  
  
Faith nodded, something she did quite often. "I've seen people up there before. How do you get up?"  
  
"I'll show you, and then you can try. I know Captain Sparrow will want you up there soon."  
  
Faith smiled familiarly at Thomas to show that she agreed. As he climbed expertly up the mast, using the rigging and rope, he gave Faith step by step instructions. He finished by hopping over the railing and spreading his arms wide in triumph. "And that's how it's done!" he called.  
  
Faith surveyed the mast and ropes for a moment before walking over, selecting a rope and beginning her climb. With very few stumbles, she was soon joining Thomas at the top. "And that's how it's done," she mimicked.  
  
Thomas smiled again. "I'm impressed."  
  
"It won't be the last time. I was always a quick learner." She smiled precociously.  
  
Thomas was nearly beaming with joy. "Okay, now to our last lesson for tonight: the helm itself."  
  
Faith's smile faded a bit as she looked down toward the deck. "How do you get down?"  
  
"That lesson is for another night. Right now, you'll just have to hitch a ride."  
  
He grabbed a rope and put one foot up on the railing. Faith swallowed hard. "I don't know, Thomas, I..."  
  
"Faith, do you trust me?"  
  
Faith hesitated for a moment, then remembered all the things he'd done for her. She looked up and found his eyes. "Yes."  
  
"Then come over here," Thomas ordered, taking a hand from the rope and beckoning her over.  
  
He kept his hand out as Faith came over to him. She put her arms around his neck to support herself and felt his arm encircling her waist. She put a foot on the railing as well, and on Thomas' count, they pushed off. Faith saw the deck rushing up at her, and fear grasped her for a moment. She closed her eyes and clung tighter to Thomas.  
  
"Faith." Thomas' voice broke into her thoughts. "Faith, we're done. You can stop trying to choke me now."  
  
Faith opened first one eye and then the other as she realized with subdued surprise that her feet were firmly planted on the ground. She smiled somewhat sheepishly. "Sorry."  
  
Thomas merely smiled his wonderful smile. "And now for the real work."  
  
*  
  
JOEY: Ok, we know, LONG chapter and hardly anything about Jack or Abbi in it.  
  
ARY: It's not ALL about Jack!  
  
JOEY: (looks at Ary as if she's insane) You wanna tell that to some of the fans out there?!?!?  
  
ARY: (looks down at her feet) Never mind.  
  
Anyway, there is MUCH more to come about Jack and Abbi in the next chapter, but in order for us to post it, we need more reviews!! So PLEASE send them!  
  
Pirate'sRedWinter: Thank you so much for your reviews! They really mean a lot to us! It helps to know we have at least ONE person out there who is reading our story! Muchas Gracias!  
  
Now, as for the rest of you- REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
Keep Reading (& Writing)!  
  
~Ary and Joey~ 


	10. A Revelation

Chapter 9: A Revelation  
  
Abbi stood in the crow's nest early one morning while it was still dark. She could see the sun rising in the east, casting a violet hue across the sky. She yawned widely, having already been awake for a few hours. A gasp was heard down below her. Abbi leaned over the edge of the crow's nest slowly to see Faith making her way up the rigging. Faith seemed to have lost her footing for a minute before continuing to climb. "What are you doing?" Abbi called to her curiously.  
  
Faith paused to look at Abbi, but then continued to climb. "I wanted to see the view from up there. Besides, there's nothing else to do down here. I'm bored to tears!" Faith said as she reached the top. Abbi extended her hand and Faith took it gratefully. As Faith climbed into the crow's nest, she asked, "So what is it that you do up here?"  
  
Abbi looked toward the horizon as she answered. "Keep an eye out for land. We should be reaching our destination any day... but it does get rather boring after a while." Abbi looked at Faith who was taking in every aspect of the breathtaking view. "Well, since you're so avidly interested in the view," Abbi said as she gave a wide yawn once again, "why don't you take charge? You don't mind I take a quick nap, do you? Just wake me up if the horizon changes."  
  
"All right." Faith looked toward the horizon, not expecting anything new. Abbi's deep, steady breathing told Faith that Abbi was fast asleep.  
  
The sky was now settling into a bright morning state. The sun was almost up now, and the sky was painted with oranges and golds on the horizon. Faith guessed it had been about an hour since she had taken over for Abbi. She had watched the activity grow on deck as she stood up there. She took in another deep breath and inhaled the sea's scent. She felt more alive than she ever had in her entire life. She scanned the horizon again, only to see something ahead of them. It was a dark line, and it seemed to Faith to be storm clouds. She bent down next to Abbi and shook her awake. "Huh...what?" Abbi grunted.  
  
"I think there may be a storm along the horizon."  
  
Abbi got up and rubbed her eyes. She squinted to where Faith was pointing and smiled.  
  
"That's no storm, mate – that's land!" Abbi looked at Faith, who was smiling brightly at this news. "And if I'm not mistaken..." Abbi trailed off as she pulled out a telescope and put it to her eye. "...that be our destination!" Abbi squealed in delight as she put the telescope away. She stood on the railing of the crow's nest and took a rope before yelling at the top of her voice, "Tortuga ho!" With that, she swung down to the deck while yelling, "Tortuga due north!"  
  
The crew cheered, happy to see their beloved Tortuga along the horizon. Jack quickly put a stop to their fun by giving out orders. "Why are you scallywags celebratin'? We'll probably arrive in Tortuga in the early morn', but until then, there's still of work to be done on this ship! Man the sails, due north! Come on, you dogs, or I'll make you walk the plank!"  
  
Abbi smiled at Jack. He always had his way with the crew, and surprisingly, they never complained. Jack may have gotten on her last nerve every once in a while, but that was what she liked about him. He knew exactly how to make her angry; no one else even dared to cross her, but Jack did it constantly. She smiled all the brighter at the bronze Captain, getting lost in her own thoughts.  
  
Jack surveyed his laboring crew before his eyes fell on Abbi. She was still holding the rope, but she was just standing there, smiling at him. It was a genuine smile, too – not a smirk, but a real smile that seemed to communicate that she was truly happy. Jack smiled back at the piratess, and as if someone had slapped her in the face, Abbi snapped back into reality. The usual scowl back in place, she looked at her feet before trying to reinstate eye contact with the Captain. As she did, she couldn't help but turn a deep scarlet. She turned on her heel and headed below deck, trying to hide her face with the hair that was about a shade lighter than her flushed expression.  
  
Jack was truly confused. He had never seen Abbi like he had just seen her. She was always either scowling, serious, or just slightly smirking on good days. Sometimes, especially around Faith, a grin might surface. "What was that, love?" he mumbled to himself as if Abbi could hear him. And with that thought, Jack went back to steering his ship, still thinking of Abbi.  
  
*  
  
"Abbi!" Faith yelled from the crow's nest, trying to catch the piratess' attention as she crossed the deck at a swift stride and headed toward the stairs. Abbi was now out of sight, and Faith let out a frustrated sigh. She sat down in the shade of the flag, head in her hands. "Why, Thomas? Why on earth did you teach me how to get up here, but not how to get down? Now I'm stuck up her with nothing that a prayer that someone will chance upon me before I bake in the sun or starve!" Faith let out an exasperated sigh before she heard a voice say, "Well, then, consider me an answer to your prayers!"  
  
Thomas heaved himself over the railing. Faith stood up and beamed at him. He smiled in return before looking toward the spit of land they were headed to. "Have you ever been to Tortuga?" Thomas asked, his smile fading.  
  
"No, but Will has told me all about it – says it's a pirate's paradise." Faith furrowed her brow in thought. "However, I'm not sure if I'd like to visit a pirate's paradise."  
  
"There's really not much to see. I'd just as soon stay here on the ship."  
  
"You know, that sounds like a much better idea than getting mixed up in Tortuga."  
  
"It's settled, then." Thomas declared, throwing his hands in the air. "You and I will volunteer to keep watch on the ship while everyone else goes off and has their 'fun'. What do you say to that?"  
  
"I'd like that." Faith grinned broadly. "Of course, I'd rather tell Jack than try to yell from up here."  
  
"Right. I guess we should get down there, huh?"  
  
Faith stopped Thomas short as he moved to take a rope. "I think that now would be a wonderful time to teach me how to get down."  
  
Thomas laughed and consented. "All right, all right! You win! I was just having so much fun! Just repeat what I do."  
  
He took a rope and looked over at Faith, who laughed and did the same. He put a foot on the railing and Faith soon had her foot on the railing as well. He pushed off, allowing the rope to do all the work and landed neatly on the deck. "You probably won't do it that easily or neatly the first time, but you'll get it eventually!" he called up.  
  
Faith, her mouth set in a determined frown, pushed off. She felt herself falling and when she got close enough to the deck, she let go of the rope and landed solidly in front of Thomas. His eyebrows rose up almost to his hairline. "I told you I was a quick learner," she teased.  
  
Thomas cleared his throat and offered his arm. Faith stared at it and then looked at Thomas for an explanation. "Well, we have to go tell Captain Sparrow of our plans."  
  
Faith nodded, smiled, and took his arm. They walked swiftly to Jack's cabin to give their offer.  
  
*  
  
The day passed with great ease and speed. Everyone was happy that Tortuga had finally been spotted, especially Abbi. It had been a trying week, and she was very happy to get a chance to get away from everybody – Jack, in particular. Abbi stood at the helm again, all alone, as she had many times before. She had been trying to avoid Jack since the incident earlier that morning, and thankfully she had succeeded. "Why?" she said to herself out loud as she held the ship on course. "Why did I do that?" It was a question that had been burning in the back of her mind all day long. Jack always seemed to drive her to insanity, but she had to admit: she had often admired him from afar. Of course, she always severely scolded herself afterward for doing such a thing.  
  
Abbi recalled the first time she ever met Captain Jack Sparrow:  
  
Abbi ran up the steps of the ship, desperately trying to find a way off of the ship. She ran to the railing, only to find her Port a speck in the distance. They were already miles away from shore. She gasped, knowing that she was stuck. She felt a hand grip her shoulder. She turned around to see a man staring at her. His long black hair and mustache framed his face as he focused on her. "Who are you?" he asked, the stench of rum heavy on his breath.  
  
"I'm Abigail," she managed to say. She was using every ounce of energy left in her body to stay calm without looking completely petrified. He grabbed her hand and led her to a dimly lit room, apparently a cabin of some sort. She was too dumbfounded to struggle. He pushed her onto a bed somewhat harshly and pulled up a chair opposite her. His face was stern.  
  
"So how did you get 'ere, love?" he asked.  
  
"One of the crew tried to institute me as a wench," she replied. "I will not be treated in such a way," she stated defiantly. She sounded much more confident than she felt.  
  
"One o' me crew?" the man asked, obviously perplexed. "Who was it?"  
  
"I don't know – I shot him before I caught his name," Abbi said without thinking. Abbi put her hand to her mouth, not believing what she just said. The man stood up in shock.  
  
"You shot him? I didn't think a lass like you would be capable of killin' a man."  
  
"I shot him and I'll shoot you if you get any ideas!" Abbi retorted, fingering her pistol through her short barmaid's skirt reassuringly.  
  
The man cracked a grin. "It wouldn't be a good idea to shoot the Capt'n, now would it, love?" Abbi glared at him. He took his seat across from her once again and leaned in close. "I'll make you a deal. That is, if you're willin' to listen." Abbi nodded and leaned in closer. The pair were literally inches away from each other. "You can stay on this ship and be a part of me crew. You can 'ave part of the plunder an' I'll give you your own room. I'll tell the crew you are not for touching and if they try anything, do what you must. I'll deal with them. But you've gotta pull your weight around 'ere."  
  
"I'm used to that," she countered.  
  
"Oh good! All right then. Do we have an accord?" the man said as he stuck out a hand for Abbi to shake.  
  
"Agreed," Abbi said as she shook his hand heartily.  
  
"Now," the man said as he went to his closet. He pulled out many shirts and pants and handed them to Abbi. "You might want to change into these tomorrow. They'll be easier to move around in than that," he said, motioning to her short skirt and low-cut shirt. Abbi stood up and, with her new clothes in hand, headed for the door, determined to choose her own cabin. "Abigail," the man started.  
  
"Please, call me Abbi," Abbi replied.  
  
"Abbi... I like that." Abbi blushed. "Let me escort you to your cabin... just to make sure you get there safely." Abbi started to protest, then decided against it. Jack took Abbi down the stairs to a cabin at the end of the hall. He opened the door for her. She stepped in and laid her clothes on the back of a chair. She turned to look at the Captain.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, her brow furrowed.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service." He replied sweeping his hat off and performing a funny- looking lopsided bow. "You can call me Captain."  
  
"Thank you, Captain," Abbi said sincerely.  
  
Jack, as she would come to think of him, smiled at her. "You're very welcome, love."  
  
Abbi smiled on the memory fondly. Maybe that was why she liked Jack so much: he treated her like a lady when nobody else did. He was her companion and friend when there was no one else for her. Maybe this was why she loved him...  
  
'Love?!' she thought. 'I can't love anyone! I've loved no one before, and no one has ever loved me. How can I love if I don't even know what love is?'  
  
"I won't!" Abbi said aloud. "I won't, I won't, I WON'T!"  
  
"You won't what, love?"  
  
Abbi spun around to see Jack standing behind her. She took in a sharp shuddering breath and exhaled slowly. "Have you been there the whole time?"  
  
"No, just for a few minutes." Jack moved in front of Abbi. "So, you looked pretty preoccupied just then. What were you thinkin' of?"  
  
"Nothing," Abbi lied through her teeth.  
  
"You know, for a pirate, you're awful at lying," he said, walking to her.  
  
He was close to Abbi. Too close. He could have counted the freckles on her face. "Do you mind backing away, Captain? You're making me rather uncomfortable."  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
Abbi's mouth turned into a thin line. "Very," she said, her voice definite and hard. She started to walk away before Jack said, "Love isn't a sin, Abbi."  
  
Abbi's heart stopped, along with the steps she had been taking. 'How did he know?' she thought frantically. She calmed her thoughts with a tremendous effort and turned back to Jack. "I know that. What would compel you to say such a thing?"  
  
"It's what you were thinking about earlier," Jack said, sounding rather confident about this statement, but his voice was soft and full.  
  
"Well, Captain, it's not like love is actually relevant to me. I can't love."  
  
"That's a lie."  
  
"And how do you know that?" Abbi asked loudly, turning on her heel to head to her cabin.  
  
"What about Faith?"  
  
Abbi stopped once again and looked back at Jack. "What about her?"  
  
"You love her. You love her as if she were your own sister. You're happy when you're around her. Anybody with half a heart could see it." He walked closer to Abbi. "And you love someone else."  
  
Abbi looked down at her feet. "And how do you know that, Captain?"  
  
Jack put his hand under her chin and lifted her face so her blue eyes met his brown ones. He moved a stray piece of hair out of her face and put it behind her ear. "Because I can see it when I look in your eyes." He paused. "I can see it right now as I'm talking to you."  
  
Abbi took another shuddering breath and exhaled slowly. She wanted to cry, but a voice inside told her to be strong. "Jack... I can't... I won't," was all she could say as she backed away from him slowly. She groped for the handrail of the stairs. She finally found it, turned her back on Jack and ran to her cabin. Jack gave a deep, exasperated sigh, muttered something about needing a drink, and headed for his own cabin.  
  
What neither of them realized was that Faith was in the crow's nest the whole time. Her mouth was agape as she watched Jack head back to his cabin. She scolded herself mentally for eavesdropping on their obviously private conversation and went back to her duties, her mind still on Jack and Abbi.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Dun dun dun! What will happen to Jack and Abbi?!?!? Only time will tell...  
  
Pirate'sRedWinter: That you so much for your reviews! They mean so much to us! We decided it wasn't going to be Faith and Will because will already has a girl, and we didn't want to break them up, whether that be through an actual breakup or death! TOO SAD! Anyway, we hope this was a good chappy with Jack and Abbi. (JOEY: I personally loved it... ARY: Of course you did! Abbi is YOUR character!)  
  
JOEY: I will probably post Chapter 10 tomorrow because I meant to post this one last Wed., but I got really busy and kinda forgot to...  
  
ARY: How responsible of you!  
  
JOEY: Hey- who reminds you when economics homework is due because YOU forget?!?  
  
ARY: Ok, we're even. Anyway, there will be more to come tomorrow!  
  
JOEY: And for the rest of you readers out there, R-E-V-I-E-W!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Happy R&R!  
  
~Ary and Joey~ 


	11. Trouble on Deck

DISCLAIMER: We forgot this last chapter... oh well, like we care. Don't own it. CURSE YOU MICKEY!  
  
Chapter 10: Trouble on Deck  
  
Faith saw Abbi leaning on the deck railing and thought she knew shy the piratess looked so preoccupied. She approached quietly and for a moment, she merely stood beside her friend. "Where's Jack?" she asked tentatively.  
  
"Why should I care?" Abbi replied tartly, trying to close the subject.  
  
But Faith was not deterred. "Because he said he'd be back an hour ago and he's not back yet?" No response. "Because he's your friend?" Abbi merely shrugged. "Because you love him."  
  
Abbi whipped her head around to look at Faith, immediately irate. "Love him? Love him?! Why would you think that? What have I done to make everyone think that?"  
  
"I know what's been going on. I honestly didn't mean to overhear, but I was in the crow's nest last night and I'm pretty sure I got the gist of the fight on the deck. It was kind of hard not to put two and two together. I know you love him! I can see it in your eyes!"  
  
Abbi glared at her friend. "You're starting to sound just like Jack."  
  
"Abbi..." Faith warned, her voice showing her clear frustration.  
  
Abbi stared at Faith for a moment before deciding to ignore the whole statement. "Haven't you ever heard of the Code? We can leave without Jack easily. The Code says, 'If a man falls behind...'"  
  
"'He's left behind.' And I'll never forget what Elizabeth said when she told about that rule: 'Faith, they're pirates! Hang the Code, and hang the rules!' Abbi, you can't just leave Jack. You'll never be happy if you do."  
  
Abbi took a moment and processed everything Faith had said. "Spite, Elizabeth!" she muttered as she turned on her heel and stomped away.  
  
Faith watched with a small smile as Abbi left the ship and entered the place where most of the crew already was: Tortuga. Faith went back to her post and continued her watch with hope for Abbi, Jack, and their budding relationship.  
  
*  
  
A few hours later, Faith stiffened, reaching for her dagger. She tried to make out the figure on the boarding plank through the swiftly approaching darkness. She walked quickly to block the way. When the man came to the end, Faith saw how big this man really was. He towered over her, and for a moment, Faith's confidence fell.  
  
After a moment, she regained her composure and began a short interrogation of the man. "Who are you?"  
  
"Name's Clay, but everybody calls me Bootleg," the man replied readily in a low gruff voice.  
  
"What's your purpose?"  
  
"I'm a new recruit; this is my new assignment."  
  
"Who sent you?"  
  
"Jack Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
Faith pursed her lips and sized up the man called Bootleg. "Very well – the galley's through that door and the kitchen's over there."  
  
"Where?"  
  
Faith pursed her lips and pointed once again toward the door.  
  
The man squinted. "I don't see it."  
  
Faith looked at him strangely, just wanting to run and find someone else to back her up. She turned and led the ruffian to the familiar place. As soon as they'd entered it, Bootleg grabbed Faith's arm and pulled her toward him.  
  
"What are you doing? Let me go!" Faith took her dagger from her belt and slashed his cheek. The man, seemingly unfazed, felt his cheek, looked at his now blood-covered hand, and smiled evilly. He took the dagger from Faith before she could think. His grip tightened and he brought her right up against him.  
  
"What was the crew's wench doing guarding the ship, eh?" he asked, his awful breath causing Faith to screw up her features.  
  
"I am a member of the crew – a piratess!" she said, now understanding what he was intending to do. She was on the brink of panic and soon found herself screaming as the pirate denied what she'd said and began trying to tear off her skirt off. Faith luckily broke away and ran to the other side of the room. "Don't come near me!" Faith screamed.  
  
The fact that Faith was now crying had no effect upon Bootleg. Faith fell to the floor against the wall and lay in a ball, her knees tucked to her chest as she rocked back and forth. He drew closer and closer; Faith's wails grew louder and louder.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open and Bootleg's attention was diverted. Faith looked up, gasping, tears still streaking down her face.  
  
"Don't lay on a hand on her!" said a familiar voice.  
  
"What? Is it your turn, mate?"  
  
"I will have you know," Thomas said as he came to stand between Bootleg and Faith, "that Faith is a piratess, and the Captain's given specific orders that she's not to be touched."  
  
"The Captain's not 'ere, is 'e? What are you gonna do to stop me?"  
  
"Don't take one step," Thomas warned calmly.  
  
"Or what?" Bootleg challenged, taking one step forward.  
  
"Or I'll have to do this," Thomas replied, whipping out his pistol, cocking, and firing before Bootleg could blink.  
  
Faith screamed as Bootleg's lifeless body fell into a crumpled heap on the floor. She covered her face with her hands and rocked violently, trying to rid herself of the horrible image.  
  
Thomas was soon on the floor next to her, trying to help her onto her feet. When he realized that Faith was so hysterical that she couldn't even stand, he took her up, her knees in the crook of his elbow and her head cradled against his shoulder as she clung to his neck and wept onto his sleeve.  
  
He took her into Abbi's cabin and put her onto a chair. She sniffed and looked down at Thomas who was kneeling in front of her. He brushed her hair out of her face with his hand. She smiled weakly. "I have to go up now and keep watch, but as soon as you're all right, come and tell me, okay?"  
  
Faith nodded, feeling tears threatening her. Thomas left the room. Faith sat there for a long time, contemplating everything from the incident to her past. She closed her eyes to try and bring moisture to her now very dry eyes. She had stopped crying, but she was still rattled. She stood slowly on wobbly legs and made her way to the main deck. She saw Thomas in the crow's nest and quickly went up to join him.  
  
"Hello," he said, obviously surprised.  
  
"Thomas, I..." Faith couldn't finish. She just wanted to stare at him all night. Thomas looked at her for a moment or two. Faith couldn't hold back any longer. She advanced slowly, looking up into Thomas' eyes. He looked down questioningly into hers. She stopped only a few inches in front of him, realized what she was doing, and lowered her eyes to his feet.  
  
"Thank you, Thomas. You can't know how much it means to me."  
  
Thomas, overcome with emotion, reached down and lifted her chin to bring her eyes to his. He leaned down slowly, holding her gaze for as long as he could. As their lips met, Faith felt a weight lift from her shoulders. The kiss was fairly short, but Thomas held Faith in his arms for a long time afterward.  
  
It was a subdued and emotionally drained Faith that lifted her head from Thomas' shoulder to say, "Thomas, you're not getting any work done, and I'm exhausted."  
  
He smiled. "Okay, here you go," he said, allowing her to slump down and lean against the railing. "I'll keep watch while you sleep.  
  
"Okay, but only on one condition," Faith said sleepily.  
  
"What is that?" Thomas asked, smiling again.  
  
"You have to wake me up so I can take a watch. Preferably before everyone gets back." She yawned widely.  
  
"I'll see what I can do," he skirted, knowing full well that he was going to let her sleep. He did not, however, watch the ship or the docks. He found himself constantly staring at Faith, thinking she was just as angelic when she was asleep as when she was awake.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Once again, another chappy devoted to Faith and Thomas. No Jack, but it has to be done. Jack and Abbi are next chappy, and if y'all want it sooner than this Wed. or Thurs., get to reviewing and tell us so!  
  
Pirate'sRedWinter: Our devoted reviewer! JOEY: No, Abbi is not insane. She is my character, as Faith is Ary's character. There is a lot of me in her...  
  
ARY: Gee, that explains a lot! You're not completely sane!  
  
JOEY: I'll admit that. But as we all know, Jack isn't completely sane either, so in all reality, they would make a good match...  
  
ARY: Whatever.  
  
JOEY: ANYWAY, Abbi may lose it sometimes, but she is very smart. And as for Jack and Abbi to get together... you'll just have to wait and see!  
  
fadingimage: YEAH! You're back! We missed you. We wondered if you were just tired of the story or if you had left us for good! We know how frustrating it is for your computer to crash and whatnot, so we understand completely. Thanks for your review mate!  
  
me: thanks for reviewing! Hope this was a good installment of Faith and Thomas! We know- Faith may seem a little helpless right now, but TRUST US- she grows up REAL fast in the next 5 chapters!  
  
Well, what are y'all waiting for? Click that little button in the lower left-hand corner and start writing! We would love your feedback- it's the only way we can become better writers! PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Happy R&R!  
  
~Ary and Joey~ 


	12. Tortuga Nights

Disclaimer: don't own it.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Abbi huffed and puffed as she stomped through the dirty streets of Tortuga. She was growing impatient. She knew Jack well enough to know he was probably passed out in some tavern with a bottle of rum in one hand and a strumpet in the other. But by now she had searched four taverns well, and each of them carried no sign of Jack. She came across the fifth tavern and stepped in cautiously. She was sickened by the sight of many wenches trying to seduce men much older than themselves. "So, how much will it cost to take you home with me?"  
  
Abbi turned around sharply to see a big, dirty man giving her a toothless grin. She put a disgusting look on her face before declaring, "I am no wench!"  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
"I've been looking for someone."  
  
"Why not just take me?" the man asked, advancing on her slowly. Abbi backed away until she hit a wall. He came up to her, his body only inches sway from hers. "I've been looking for someone too."  
  
"Don't make me kill you," Abbi said in a dangerous voice.  
  
"With what, ducky? Oh, you mean with this?" he asked while twirling Abbi's pistol on his finger. Abbi stared in shock as he threw the pistol and it broke the window of the tavern. "Now, how much do you want for tonight?"  
  
Abbi felt the anger rising within her. "Wretch!" she cried as she tried to slap him.  
  
He grabbed her wrist instinctively before her hand could make contact with his face. "Ahh... I guess that means you'll be working for free." Abbi's eyes widened in fury. "Good. You can do my friends while you're at it." He grabbed Abbi's other wrist and threw her a crowd of men eagerly awaiting some fun. They groped for her body, and Abbi screamed in frustration and fear. Abbi struggled to get away before her body hit hard on a round table. She tried once again to get away, but the men pinned her arms to the table. They were much stronger than her, and she realized she had no hope. Abbi's face contorted into on of extreme fury as the man bent over her and took out his dagger under Abbi's shirt at her shoulder and cut it all the way down the sleeve to the wrist. As he made his way to the other side of her shirt, Abbi kicked him hard in the shin. The man retreated in pain while the other men holding her made a mad dash to restrain her legs as well. The man glared at Abbi, then cracked a malevolent grin. He gently stroked his dagger over Abbi's leg before, swiftly and deftly, cutting her leg open from her knee to her ankle. Abbi yelped in very real pain but quickly regained composure, determined not to give them any pleasure from the pain. The man leaned over Abbi once more, the same grin plastered on his face. "Ready to comply with terms, ducky?"  
  
Abbi's mouth formed into a thin line. She spat in his face before yelling, "I'll die first!"  
  
The man stood back up with an angry frown. That can be arranged!" he yelled, raising his dagger squarely above Abbi's heart.  
  
Abbi closed her eyes and anticipated the blow that would end her life.  
  
But it never came.  
  
Instead, Abbi heard a voice growl behind the man, "You sure you want to be doing that?"  
  
"Yeah, I do," the man said, paying no attention to the menacing voice.  
  
"Your funeral," the voice said before pulling the trigger on his gun, aimed at the man's back. Abbi heard a bang and opened her eyes just in time to see the man drop dead before her. Before she had time to identify her rescuer, the men pinning her down let go of her and turned the table over, sending Abbi flying across the room. She hit the wall with a loud thud and fell to the floor. She gathered herself and crawled to a corner of the room, her body curled in a tight ball. A fight had broken out among the men, but Abbi barely noticed. The pain seething through her body stole most of her attention. Bruises were forming where the men had pulled her down. Her leg was still bleeding freely. She turned her head toward the wall, not willing herself to move. She heard gunshots, though she did not know I her rescuer was the shooter or the one being shot at. After a few moments, all shooting had ceased. Abbi felt a hand gently grip her shoulder. She jerked away instinctively before a voice gently called her name. "Abbi?"  
  
She finally looked up at the man.  
  
Her rescuer had been none other than Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
He looked deep into her eyes and saw two things he had never seen before in her: fear and tears.  
  
"Jack... I... they... oh, Jack!" was all Abbi could say as he pulled her into his arms. She cried silently but uncontrollably onto his shoulder as he rocked her back and forth.  
  
"It's all right, Abbi... I'm here. I will never let anything happen to you," Jack whispered gently to her. Abbi pulled away and looked at him, tears staining her face and stinging her eyes.  
  
"How did you find me?"  
  
"I saw your gun lying among broken glass outside. I heard a scream and knew immediately that somethin' was wrong." He handed Abbi her pistol and she tucked it safely back in her belt. Jack swallowed hard. He didn't like seeing Abbi in so much pain. It made him angry and upset to see her afraid and vulnerable. He stood up and put his hand out for Abbi to take. She took it and pulled herself onto her feet. "I guess we ought to get back to the ship, eh? Do you need any 'elp?"  
  
"No, I'm fine," Abbi said. Jack turned to walk away, but did not take two steps before hearing a thud behind him. He turned around to see Abbi lying on the ground, clutching her leg and moaning in agony. His eyes widened as he examined the still bleeding wound on Abbi's leg. Before Abbi could protest, Jack bent over and scooped her up into his arms and carried her toward the ship.  
  
Abbi felt mortified. She had just cried in front of her Captain and now he was carrying her as if she was helpless. She reprimanded herself mentally for not taking control of her actions.  
  
A small voice in Abbi's head piped up, telling her not to feel ashamed. Even though she wasn't helpless, the fact was that she could not walk in her current state. And she should have felt proud – not many women would have put up a fight like she did. And Jack was with her now – she was safe.  
  
'Safe,' Abbi thought. She had never felt this way. She had always thought to trust nobody. She had never trusted anyone to make her feel safe. But now she was in Jack's arms, and she had never felt so protected in her life. She sighed deeply and rested her head on Jack's chest, completely exhausted. 'I am safe,' Abbi thought, smiling inwardly.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
So, what about it? YEAH- Jack saves the day! He's certainly MY hero!  
  
Pirate'sRedWinter: Why does everybody think Abbi loves Jack?!? J/k! Yes, now Faith and Thomas are officially an item! YEAH! Happy day! But when will Jack and Abbi's day come? Or the more important question... WILL IT EVER COME AT ALL?!?!? Keep in touch to find out!  
  
margo: Here's more! Hope you enjoyed! We really appreciate your review! Keep writing & reading!  
  
Dust In The Wind: Hope you liked it! Feel free to review again!  
  
And to the rest of you... thanks for reading! But we would love you MORE if you reviewed! Please make our day and review!  
  
Happy R&R!  
  
~Ary & Joey~ 


	13. An Awkward Conversation

Disclaimer: Anyone got any ideas as to how we can own POTC, as we do not already? Why don't we?!? If you help, we'll share the ownership with you...  
  
Chapter 12: An Awkward Conversation  
  
As Jack walked, Abbi counted the taverns they passed. As they reached the last one, a not-so-pleasant thought crossed her mind. "Jack, please put me down."  
  
Jack looked at her as if she were insane. "You can't walk!"  
  
"I don't care, Jack. Put me down!" Abbi said in frustration, squirming to try and get out of his arms.  
  
Jack put her down, perplexed. She stood up and tried to walk, but failed and fell; she pulled herself up and leaned against the wall of a nearby building. Jack made his way toward her to pick her up again, but she kept him at arm's length. "What are you doin', lass? You 'ave nothin' to prove."  
  
"I have nothing to prove to you. The crew is another story," Abbi explained.  
  
Jack nodded, now understanding. If she arrived on the ship in his arms, the crew would never let her live it down. "All right, I see. How about this: you use me as a crutch. I'll help you onto the ship and we'll just tell the crew you got into a fight at one o' the taverns, savvy?"  
  
Abbi smiled at Jack and said, "Thanks." Jack came over to Abbi's side and she slipped an arm around his shoulders. He took her hand that was so desperately clutching his shoulder and slunk his arm around her waist for extra support. Abbi's stomach did a backflip at his gentle touch, and she shuddered slightly. Jack noticed this, but made no mention of her reaction. They walked silently and slowly to the ship. As they boarded the ship, they both received strange looks from the crew.  
  
"What are you lookin' at? Do you honestly think and pirate like Abbi could go into Tortuga and not get into a fight with the fiery spirit she's got? To be quite frank with you, you could all learn somethin' from 'er!" Jack said to his crew. "Now all of you – back to work!"  
  
Abbi blushed, but thanks to the darkness, nobody could tell. Jack was leading her to his cabin to clean her up when Faith made her way through the crew to get to Abbi. Her eyes widened as she took in Abbi's tattered and beat up appearance. "What happened to you?" she asked in awe.  
  
"Did you not 'ear what I just said?" Jack asked. Faith looked down at her feet slightly embarrassed.  
  
Abbi scolded Jack just by the look she gave him. "I'll tell you everything later."  
  
Faith smiled a little at Abbi and Abbi smiled weakly in return. "But the key word 'ere is 'later.' She needs 'er rest," Jack cut in. And with that, they both headed toward Jack's cabin. "Lie down 'ere," Jack ordered, motioning to his bed. Abbi did as she was told, completely trusting Jack. He drew a chair up next to Abbi, holding two bottles and a large piece of white cloth. He uncorked one bottle and poured some fresh water into a bowl. He dipped the cloth into the water and started to clean the wound gently. They both sat in silence for a few minutes before Jack asked, "So, why did you come into Tortuga all by your onesies, eh?"  
  
Abbi bit her lip, trying to come up with a believable lie. When nothing came to mind, she told the truth, albeit quietly. "I came looking for you."  
  
Jack looked up at Abbi, who was now suddenly interested in the bruises on her arms. "Why?" was all he managed to ask.  
  
Abbi bit her tongue, determined not to tell, but this plan quickly evaporated when she looked up at Jack, who was staring at her intently. "You said you'd be back in an hour, and it had been three when I left. I... the crew needs you."  
  
Jack nodded, slightly disappointed. He knew what she intended to say, but he wished that she would just say it. But being in the situation they were in, he decided not to press the matter. "You really shouldn't have gone all by yourself," he said, breaking the somewhat awkward silence between them.  
  
"There was no one else!"  
  
"What about Thomas or Faith?"  
  
"Do you really think that Faith would've been much help? She's a woman, just as I am! They would've got a double deal!" Abbi thought for a moment. "And for some odd reason, I feel as though Thomas was supposed to be here." Jack gave Abbi a questioning look before she tried to explain. "Don't ask, but I just have a feeling... like Faith needed him tonight. I could see it in her face... she wasn't just worried about me – she was shaken..." Abbi trailed off. Jack continued to clean her wound thoroughly. He uncorked the second bottle and poured it onto the wound. Abbi groaned in pain. She would have cried out if it weren't for her pride, because the liquid Jack was using burned like fire. She bit her tongue, determined not to show how uncomfortable she was.  
  
"Hurts, doesn't it, love?"  
  
"Yeah," Abbi managed to say as she bit her tongue harder. "What is that stuff?"  
  
"Rum," Jack said, smiling largely.  
  
"Of course! How could I not know?" Abbi said with a smirk.  
  
"Rum makes the world better! If everyone drank rum like I do..."  
  
"Mankind as we know it would be doomed!" Abbi finished. Jack glared at her, but Abbi just smiled widely in return. Jack couldn't keep a straight face for long. He was soon smiling as well. It was so good to see her returning to her normal self. He had missed her sarcasm and feisty spirit. He looked down at the wound he had cleaned and saw that it was much better. He went back over to a trunk in the corner of the room and pulled out a roll of gauze. He tightly wrapped the wound.  
  
"You should be fine, Abbi. But I want you to stay here. Not up and walking around. Do this for me, love – I know it's very hard for you, but...stay here, and try not to do anything stupid."  
  
"Don't talk to me about acting stupid!" Abbi retorted, chuckling in spite of herself.  
  
"Smart aleck," Jack muttered under his breath, though he was smiling. He went to his closet and pulled out one of his shirts. "Here," he said, handing it to Abbi. "I'll leave you to your rest now." Jack headed for the door.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Yes, love?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're very welcome, love."  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
YEAH! More Jack and Abbi interaction! Don't worry- there is a LOT of Faith and Thomas in the upcoming chapters. It may be a little while, but TRUST US- they're coming!  
  
margo- we are SO glad that we are on your favorites! We know what you mean- we get excited when someone replies to our reviews too. Special thanks to you- hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Pirate'sRedWinter- Jack liking Abbi? Hmmm... could be... (hehe!). Thanks for reviewing mate! We always appreciate your input! Yes, Captain Jack is our hero too.  
  
ARY: Correction- he's YOUR hero Joey!  
  
JOEY: Oh, please- you know he rocks!  
  
ARY: Ok, this is true, but still...  
  
JOEY: You don't have to say it... I know Aragorn rocks your world.  
  
ARY: *squeals in delight*  
  
JOEY: ANYWAY, we really hoped all of our readers enjoyed this chapter! If you review, we'll give y'all look-alikes of Faith uber-cool dagger!  
  
Keep R&R!  
  
~Ary & Joey~ 


	14. More Storytime!

Disclaimer: We're looking for a giant cat. Anyone got one? We're trying to exterminate a certain pest that goes by the name of Mickey. But alas, for now, we have no cat, therefore we do not own POTC.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The deck was quiet as the crew filed down the stairs to bed. Most all went down below, but Faith stayed up on deck, pacing frantically back and forth in front of Jack's cabin. When Jack finally emerged, Faith jogged up to him, still quite nervous. "Well? How is she?"  
  
"She's going to be fine, but she need 'er rest."  
  
"But Jack!"  
  
"But nothin'! I know you want to talk to Abbi, but it's in her best interest to..."  
  
"...to speak with Faith tonight!" Abbi yelled from Jack's cabin, obviously able to hear their conversation. Jack rolled his eyes in frustration and Faith put her hands on her hips, waiting for Jack's reply.  
  
"All right, all right! I'll let you see 'er, but not for very long," he said, holding his finger in her face. She smiled and Jack did the same, even if it was a little lopsided. She cautiously opened the door to see Abbi lying peacefully on Jack's bed in a clean shirt and with her leg wrapped tightly in white gauze.  
  
"Oh, Abbi! What happened?"  
  
Abbi sighed deeply and recalled the whole story for Faith in great detail. Faith was a great audience: she gasped and relaxed in all the right places. Abbi finished by saying, "Jack says I'll be fine, as long as I get plenty of rest and it doesn't get infected."  
  
Faith looked at the bandage, still afraid for her friend. Abbi, desperately wanting to change the subject, asked Faith, "So, how was your night?"  
  
Faith's eyes widened as she looked at her feet. Abbi leaned on her elbows in the bed and asked, "Are you all right, Faith?"  
  
Faith took a deep breath to calm herself. "Jack sent a new recruit to the ship, and... he tried to rape me."  
  
Abbi shot up, her eyes wide in fury. "WHAT?" she screamed. "Oh I am going to kill him..."  
  
"You're a little too late," Faith said before Abbi could get any more worked up.  
  
Abbi looked up at her, very confused. "You didn't..."  
  
"No! No, not me... Thomas."  
  
Abbi looked up, recalling what she had said to Jack earlier. 'I feel as though Thomas was supposed to be here. I just have a feeling... like Faith needed him tonight. I could see it in her face... she wasn't just worried about me – she was shaken...'  
  
"I knew it," she breathed. "I knew when I saw you that something was wrong – besides being worried about me."  
  
Faith thought this was very odd. "Peculiar indeed..." was all she said.  
  
"Yes, very..." Abbi commented. She looked up at Faith to see her eyes glistening with tears. "Faith? What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm just worried, I guess," Faith replied as she ferociously wiped her eyes. 'I've done enough crying tonight,' she thought.  
  
"Don't be worried," Abbi said consolingly. "Jack is not going to let me leave this bed until I am better, so don't you worry about me." Abbi watched Faith yawn widely. "I know you're exhausted and I am too, so why don't we both get some shut-eye? You can come see me tomorrow after breakfast if you like – I'd love the company," Abbi finished with a smile.  
  
"All right," Faith said, smiling in return. With that Faith left Abbi to her rest. Abbi lay back down and before her head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep.  
  
*  
  
Faith left Jack's cabin slowly but soon sped up into what was almost a run. She ran into several crew members who were still awake for the night shift, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get to Abbi's cabin so that she could let it all out.  
  
She felt herself bump into someone else and she tried to continue around him but felt him grasp he shoulder. She turned, tears brimming, to see Thomas. When he saw the tears standing in her eyes, he stepped behind her and led her in the opposite direction towards Abbi's cabin. Faith realized she had been going away from Abbi's cabin rather than toward it. Thomas' hand rested almost imperceptibly on the small of her back and they entered Abbi's cabin.  
  
Faith turned to face Thomas, her eyes on the planks of the ship. Thomas could see her face was wet.  
  
"Hey," he said softly, coming close and enveloping her in his arms. She cried for a long time as he held her, stroking her hair and whispering soothingly.  
  
Faith cried herself out and put her hands on Thomas' shoulders, pushing away so she could look at him. He looked down at her, his brown eyes probing her green eyes. "What happened?" he asked, his voice as tender as his gaze.  
  
"Abbi got hurt." Thomas' expression conveyed his confusion. "I mean really hurt. This man in Tortuga – he thought she was a wench... and he tried to pay her for the night but she said no and he got really mad... and he got some friends and they ripped her shirt and she was fighting and..." Faith was crying again. "And... and the man took his dagger and he... he..." She made a slashing motion as she tried not to choke on the words she hadn't yet said. "He cut her leg open from the knee to the ankle!"  
  
Thomas realized the danger Abbi was in. He couldn't do anything without revealing the relationship between he and Faith, risking not only his own life, but also Faith's. A pirate's jealousy was a dangerous thing. He could only hope they'd bandaged the wound tightly and stopped the bleeding.  
  
As it was, he pulled Faith close to him and kissed the top of her head, rocking her back and forth in an effort to calm both himself and Faith.  
  
"I'm exhausted," sighed Faith a while later.  
  
Thomas mouth quirked into a smile. "It's been a long night."  
  
Faith looked up, her eyes red and puffy from crying and lack of sleep. "How long do you think I could sleep?" she asked, her voice cracking a little.  
  
"Not long, I'm afraid. I would offer to cook and serve breakfast for you but I'm afraid that when they tasted my cooking, every last crewmember would fall down dead!" Thomas laughed as Faith took on a fearful expression.  
  
"Oh, no you don't! You wake me up the second the crew gets hungry! Do you understand me, Thomas?"  
  
He nodded, delighted at her protectiveness. "I will, I promise."  
  
"And Thomas?"  
  
"Yes?" he prompted when there was a long silence. He looked down to see that Faith had fallen asleep while still clinging to him. He smiled and scooped her up gently. He put her onto Abbi's bed and covered her with a blanket. He looked at her for a moment before going to start his chores.  
  
*  
  
Faith felt, as though from far away, someone shaking her. She realized that she needed to wake up, but her body was denying her. A deep struggle ensued: part of her told her to wake up and feed the crew while the other part told her to simply sleep. Eventually, the former won, and Faith opened her eyes to the dimly lit interior of Abbi's cabin. She sighed deeply, stretching. Then she spotted Thomas, who was standing above her bed, arms crossed and bright smile in place. She gasped in surprise and then laughed.  
  
"Okay, okay! I'm up! I know you must be hungry!"  
  
Thomas just smiled. Faith sat up, trying to clear the webs from her brain. She stood slowly and walked toward the door. Thomas didn't move. She looked back and crossed her arms, her eyes questioning. Thomas shook his head, walked over to her and started combing through her hair with his fingers.  
  
Faith, somewhat taken aback, relaxed and laughed as she realized what she must look like. She stopped Thomas' fruitless attempts to tame her hair by taking his hand and squeezing it slightly in thanks. She ran through her hair with her own fingers before braiding it.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?" she said, throwing the plait behind her back.  
  
"Only an hour or so. Sorry, but I thought you might need some time to gather yourself."  
  
"Thank you. The reason I was so upset is... well... Abbi's looking scared and vulnerable, and I've never seen her like that before! She's always been the strong one, and now I'm the one that has to take over!"  
  
"Faith, you've only been here for a week!"  
  
"I know, Thomas, but something tells me she's never been like this before."  
  
"You're probably right, but you can't put any blame on yourself. You..."  
  
"What do you know about it? You don't know what I said before she left! You don't know what she looked like when she came limping onto the ship with only Jack for a crutch! You don't know about this! You don't know how I feel!"  
  
"You're probably right," Thomas admitted, his voice very soft and his eyes downcast.  
  
Faith put a hand to her forehead and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Thomas. I'm just so tired and shaken and... but that's no excuse. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blown up at you. You were just trying to help."  
  
"No, I'm sorry. You've spent more time with Abbi this past week than I have in two and a half years. I had no right..."  
  
"I was upset, and we're both tired. Let's just forget about it," Faith cut in.  
  
Thomas smiled as Faith advanced and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. His arms went around her and he whispered, "I think we should fight more just so that we can make up."  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny. Come on, you have chores and I have a meal to cook and serve."  
  
"Chores? What are you talking about? I'm helping you."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"No, you're not! Don't you think that will give something away? I mean, we said it would be best for the both of us if we just didn't tell anyone. They'll probably kill you and use me if they find out! None of the others have been allowed to touch me, and if you and I are always around each other, somebody will find out – I don't care how thick they are."  
  
Thomas stood still, letting all of her good sense sink in and smiling contritely down at the fiery beauty before him. She didn't smile, but her eyes were smiling as she turned swiftly and headed for the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Chappy 13 up!!! More Faith and Thomas action, just like we promised. Next chapter is a really good one. It's an Abbi chapter, but strictly Abbi. You think you know her, but you just wait...  
  
LADYTIYE: I know, Jack and Abbi's relationship is pretty frustrating. (JOEY: Just think how bad it was for me- I had to write the characters!!!) Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
emilie: Yes, Jack is the Best!!! Thank you for your compliment! It means a lot to us! Please review again- we would love to hear what you think about this chappy!  
  
margo: JOEY: yes, Ary loves Aragorn!  
  
ARY: do NOT!  
  
JOEY: Oh, sorry, you're right. She doesn't just love Aragorn- she likes anything having to do with VIGGO!  
  
ARY: Well, what about you and Johnny Depp?  
  
JOEY: Oh please, everybody already knows how much I like him! You can kind of see that in Abbi- after all, she is the character that I came up with!... ANYWAYS, margo- you thank us for answering your reviews, so we thank you for giving them! Kudos for you!!!!  
  
Pirate'sRedWinter: Rum really would hurt on a wound, wouldn't it? Glad you liked the last chappy! Hope you liked this one as well!  
  
fadingimage: You know, to make this a Jack/You fic, just put yourself in Abbi's shoes. Then, Jack really can be your hero!! Lucky for you! Glad you are liking this story!!  
  
~Here are replicas of Faith's uber cool dagger to all of our reviewers!! *passes out daggers*~  
  
Hope you all enjoyed this chap! Please R&R some more if you haven't already!!!!!!  
  
The REAL Pair of Piratesses (not to say that all of y'all out there aren't),  
  
~Ary and Joey~ 


	15. Abbi's Untold Past

Disclaimer: Aww, who cares anymore?  
  
Chapter 14: Abbi's Untold Past  
  
Faith smiled vaguely at the pirates as they came by. There were no jokes of marriage this day; everyone was subdued by the very noticeable absence that had been plaguing them for three days. Faith tried not to focus the way the cut on her hand was stinging badly (the mishaps that occur in the kitchen), the way Thomas had slipped out without even glancing at her, or the absence that was hanging over the ship.  
  
She wiped her hands on a dishcloth and left the room, seeking freedom. The afternoon sun blazed brightly and Faith let its warmth soak through her as she debated about what to do. She came to a decision and headed toward Jack's cabin. She walked in and surveyed the room. Aside from the usual clutter, the room was empty. Faith looked around one last time, then exited, very confused.  
  
She brought the corner of her dress to her chest and held it there for a moment. Then she moved to the mast, determined to find the piratess and tell her it was time to rejoin the crew. She began to climb with resolve, but about halfway, she looked up to see Abbi looking down at her. She nearly fell in surprise.  
  
She continued to climb, now with more vigor, and was soon joining the piratess in the crow's nest in a matter of seconds. "You!" she said breathlessly.  
  
"Me. What of it?" Abbi asked, flashing a brilliant smile.  
  
Faith eyes swept over her friend, searching for any signs of disability. Her eyes widened as they fell upon the freshly formed scar on her leg. "Whoa," Faith breathed, slightly overwhelmed.  
  
"Beastly scar! Gonna have it the rest o' me life, you know. Nasty, ugly thing – as if I need a reminder."  
  
Faith looked at Abbi's face, which was clouded with anger. "I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
"For what?" Abbi asked absently.  
  
"If I hadn't pressured you, you never would've gone after Jack or been treated like you were or anything! I just feel like it's my fault!"  
  
"Well, don't, Faith," Abbi ordered firmly. "The truth is that you're probably right. I never would've gone, and I never would've been hurt the way I was." Faith looked as though she were about to say something, but Abbi silenced her by holding up her hand. "But... if you hadn't sent me, I wouldn't have realized that you were right. Well, partly, anyway."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About me and Jack. I didn't think it was possible, and you're the only one who knows, but it's true. I mean, it's kind of true. I mean..." There was a deafening silence. Suddenly, Abbi turned on Faith. "If you tell anyone about what I just said..."  
  
"Whoa! When did I become the betrayer?"  
  
"I don't even know if I really love him," Abbi continued, choosing to ignore Faith's last remark. "I know I care, and I know I feel safe when I'm with him. But I really don't think I love him. I honestly don't believe I am capable of love. I've never known love, so I can't possibly know what it is, right? It's just not possible, is it?"  
  
Faith merely raised an eyebrow, sighed, and looked out to sea. Abbi took her cue from Faith and remained silent after that. "We miss you at meal times," Faith said softly after a while.  
  
"It's only because I'm messing up the routine by not being there," Abbi said bitterly.  
  
Faith felt a stab of hurt at the statement and for a moment just breathed deeply. "No, Abbi- we really do miss you." Abbi looked incredulously at Faith, not believing her ears. She grabbed a rope and swung down onto the deck, Faith close on her heels. She was still talking. "It isn't the same without you!" she insisted. "We really do care..."  
  
Abbi cut her off. "Caring implies a type of love. I've never been loved, and I don't expect my fortunes to change anytime soon!" Abbi walked off toward the helm, thinking she had closed the argument. She thought wrong.  
  
"That's impossible!" Faith retorted. "No one can go their whole life without ever experiencing love!"  
  
Abbi turned to face Faith, who now had her arms crossed and a frustrated expression on her face. "I mean, somebody at sometime had to show you some kindness. On the merchant ship, somebody must have treated you with respect!"  
  
Abbi shut her eyes tightly. "Faith," she said softly. Faith obviously had not heard her.  
  
"And certainly at Port Cecilia would have been there for you!"  
  
"Faith," she said louder, shutting her eyes tighter.  
  
"And what about your mother?" Abbi eyes shot opened and her muscles tensed. She was now very upset that Faith was still pursuing this matter. "She gave up her job to have you- to take care of you!"  
  
"Not like her job was somethin' to be proud of," Abbi said loudly, her voice showing the anger building inside her.  
  
"That's not the point! She gave up the only way she knew of supporting herself to devote her life to you!"  
  
"Don't you give me that!" Abbi yelled.  
  
"And why not?" Faith yelled back.  
  
"Because how on earth could my mother love me if she abused me?" Abbi yelled back at the top of her lungs. Faith stood there, her mouth slightly agape, finally at a loss for words. Abbi continued to rant. "She went out every day and got herself so drunk that she never really knew who I was! She would just come home every day and unleash all of her wrath on me. Do you call that love?"  
  
"Abbi, I..."  
  
And on that merchant ship- did you know that if I did not do the job they assigned me to well enough, they would beat me until I got it right? Sometimes they would just beat for the heck of it!"  
  
"Abbi..."  
  
"Oh, and then being used as eye candy to please men and get them drunk is much better? You want to call any of that love?" Abbi made no effort to lower her voice until she had finished her tirade. She took a deep breath to desperately calm herself, but instead felt tears stinging her eyes. She had never told anybody the whole story of her life, and now that she had, she was overwhelmed with emotions. "Don't speak of what you don't know. I know no love, and no one has the right to tell me otherwise." With that said, Abbi turned and ran toward the direction of her cabin, not willing herself to cry the angry tears in her eyes until she got there.  
  
Faith's mouth was still agape. She had had no idea what Abbi meant when she said she couldn't love, but now she knew where she was coming from. Faith sat on the railing of the ship and looked distantly out to sea. "I never knew..." Faith trailed off, her voice full of remorse.  
  
"Neither did I, love," a familiar voice said behind her.  
  
Faith turned sharply around to see Jack staring after Abbi, a solemn expression on his face and a sober look in his eyes. "Neither did I."  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Good chappy? Please let us know ASAP!  
  
JOEY: Since Ary (which, by the way Pirate'sRedWinter, stands for Aryanna) is grounded, I shall be reviewing for both of us tonight.  
  
margo: *blushes at compliment* thanks much! We only try to do our best, and would you believe we came up with this story at 2 o'clock in the morning on Valentine's Day?!? THANK YOU for telling your friends about us! We hope to hear from them soon!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Pirate'sRedWinter: Glad you liked the last chappy! And as far as the Ary- Aragorn thing goes, I find it rather amusing how similar those two names are alike... j/k! She picked that for her pen name long before Hidalgo, which was when she really started liking Viggo. Well, hope you enjoyed!  
  
fadingimage: I AM SO GLAD THAT JACK AND ABBI ARE YOUR FAVS! They are my characters- I had SO much fun writing them. Ary had a lot of fun with Faith and Thomas too... in fact, in the next chapter, Faith shows EVERYBODY that she's not just a weak little Mary-Sue. I think all will enjoy the next chap. It's one on Faith, but it's a really good one.  
  
*  
  
Like I said in the above review, the next chap is on Faith. Ary said to me one day, "What should chap. 15 be?" So I said, "It's your chapter, do with it what you want." So she told me she was just going to let the characters "have their own way and go with it", and the next chapter was what she came up with. I should be updating on Wed, providing I don't have too much homework. Please check it out again soon!  
  
Keep R&R!  
  
~Ary & Joey~ 


	16. Discovered!

Joey's A/N: Ok, I realize that I called Faith a Mary-Sue last time, but the more I got to thinking about it, the more I realized that that's not accurate. Thanks to all who pointed this out to me! Faith seems a little weak, but after you all read this chappy... BOY OH BOY!  
  
DISCLAIMER: If we owned POTC, we would demand to be put into the next movie. Heck, we'd demand that this STORY be the next movie! But alas! We do not! "We will walk with mother and mourn..."  
  
Chapter 15: Discovered!  
  
The fact that Abbi had returned effectively lifted the mood in the kitchen the next morning. The men called greeting cheerfully to Abbi and Faith as they collected their food. Faith turned to cast a meaningful look at Abbi, who scowled, unmoved, in return. Faith pursed her lips and swirled back around. Abbi almost laughed at the fine dress Faith had chosen. It was light blue and was obviously hers to begin with; it fit her perfectly. Of course, Abbi had given Faith all the dresses she had plundered, so there was a remote possibility that Faith had altered the dress. But the possibility was very low. Abbi shook her head as she went about her regular kitchen chores.  
  
Faith smiled brightly at each pirate, but her eyes lingered upon one of them. Thomas didn't smile or even say anything, but her eyes showed that the favor wasn't lost on him. He winked almost imperceptibly and he moved on his way and Faith busied herself with putting dishes away to hide the blush creeping over her cheeks. She knew they were supposed to keep everything a secret, but whenever she was around Thomas, the temptation to sing and dance and tell the world that she was his was incredibly hard to resist.  
  
She chastised herself for even thinking of such things before going out on deck to clear her head. The bright morning sunlight couldn't disguise the slight chill that swept over her when she saw Thomas following her. She glanced his way questioningly and he indicated the stairs very subtly with a tilt of his head. Faith nodded a little in his direction while sweeping the deck for any kind of activity. Seeing nothing, she headed towards the stairs leading to Abbi's cabin, far away from the kitchen. They went down the stairs and stopped at the foot. Faith turned to look at Thomas.  
  
He was gazing at her softly and before she knew what was happening, she was in his arms, enveloped in a short but tender kiss. "What was that for?" she asked, sliding her arms around his neck.  
  
"Being you," Thomas replied, smiling down contentedly at the green- eyed brunette.  
  
"Hm... good answer," Faith said, laughing when he started to playfully tickle her. She slapped his hands away lightly and he smiled unrepentantly. "Oh, Thomas," she sighed, returning to his gentle embrace. "Are you having as much trouble keeping this secret as I am?"  
  
"Mm..." he replied, nodding. "If not more so."  
  
"This is so awful! You're so different than the rest of them! They don't deserve my attention," Faith said, very frustrated with the whole affair.  
  
"Don't deserve you? Don't deserve you, eh, poppet?" said a voice from the top of the stairs. Faith looked up to see Donigan coming down to meet them. "What about me?"  
  
Thomas glared daggers at him as Faith pulled away a little and reached for something at her waist. "Donigan, I've wanted to do this ever since my first day here," Faith said, gritting her teeth.  
  
"Do what? I only want to 'ave you! You're more than willin' to let him 'ave you, " Donigan spat at the deck in front of Thomas.  
  
Enraged, Thomas reached for his pistol, but Faith stopped him by putting her hand over his. He looked on as the pirate eyed Faith hungrily. It drove Thomas crazy that something might happen to her, especially in the hands of this ragged idiot.  
  
Faith saw the pirate's lustful gaze and was quite certain she knew what he was thinking. She moved forward, dagger at the ready, and thrust it into his arm. The dagger cut very deep, but as Faith passed on the attack, he reached out and grabbed Faith in a place that made Thomas go crazy with hate. But before Thomas could act on it, Faith turned, a dangerous fire in her green eyes, and headed straight for Donigan. Without a second glance, she thrust the slightly curved blade into his gut unblinkingly. "Nobody does that to me," she said, staring coldly into the eyes of the wounded but still very alive man. "You've wanted to do that since I got here, and now... now it will be the last thing you'll ever do." With that statement, she twisted the dagger and ripped it out of him. As he fell to the floor, she looked at her disgusting dagger and said to Thomas, "Does that dispel your doubts?"  
  
"About what?" Thomas asked, licking his suddenly dry lips and looking at Faith, who was pale, but had an impassive expression on her face.  
  
"You said a while ago that you didn't believe that I could kill a man if her didn't respect my wishes," Faith said, a slight wobble in her voice.  
  
Thomas said nothing, just stared at Faith in disbelief. "Well, what would you have me do? Let him run around telling our little secret and using me whenever the heck he wants?" Faith said, her voice a little more high-pitched than usual as she interpreted his look as one of utter horror to her deed. She sighed deeply and said, "I have to go finish the breakfast dishes and clean off my dagger."  
  
And with that she left him at the foot of the stairs.  
  
*  
  
Abbi walked carefully down the steps that led to the kitchen, balancing a tall stack of dirty dishes in her hands. "Faith," she muttered. "When I find you, I'm gonna kill you!"  
  
She finished the dishes by herself and decided that she would go to her cabin. She headed swiftly in that direction and began descending the stairs. She stopped short of the last step and stared; dumbfounded at the blood-covered carcass of Donigan.  
  
She backed away, stumbling over the stairs, unable to tear her eyes away from the disgusting thing lying on the floor. She reached the deck, fell over backward and then scrambled up to find Jack.  
  
"Captain! CAPTAIN!"  
  
"Aye?" came a voice from the helm. "Abbi? What is it, love?"  
  
Abbi ran up to meet him and stopped to catch her breath. She couldn't say anything, so she merely took his hand and ran down the steps to the body, gasping and pointing.  
  
Jack turned to the sight and his eyes grew wide. "What 'appened?"  
  
The crew was soon gathered around the body. "Mary, mother of God!" Gibbs said, pushing through the crowd. He turned his steely eyes upon Abbi. "Why, Abbi?"  
  
The whole crew was now focused on Abbi, including Jack. Abbi squeaked in disbelief. How could they think she had done this? She had only killed a man on the crew once before, and that was purely in self-defense. "It wasn't me!" she squealed. "Do you honestly think that a pistol could do that much damage?"  
  
The men looked again at the wound and concluded that it certainly was not caused by a gunshot. But who?...  
  
"Faith!" Abbi whispered to herself. It all fit! The wound on his arm, the fact it was Donigan, and that she was missing from the whole fiasco.  
  
"What was that, love?" Jack asked.  
  
Abbi turned to him, obviously distracted. "Nothing!" she said even as she turned and ran up the stairs, determined to find Faith before Jack did.  
  
The crew watched her for a moment before Jack put a foot on the bottom stair and motioned for everyone to follow. They pursued the piratess as she wandered on the ship.  
  
Faith watched from the rigging as they wandered about the ship and had to stifle a laugh at the sight. First was Abbi, obviously a woman on a mission. She was dutifully followed by Jack, who was content to wait for Abbi to find Faith. Closely following Jack was his loyal crew, who, at the moment, were clumped together as if Faith would jump out and kill them all if they scattered.  
  
She was just waiting for someone to look up and see her sitting there, cleaning her dagger nonchalantly with a cloth she from one of her ruined dresses. It was only a matter of time. Abbi wouldn't be stupid enough to continue searching for her on the main deck. She'd look up sooner or later.  
  
Sure enough, Abbi looked up in frustration and spotted the figure on the rigging. Comprehension dawned upon her, and before long, Abbi was joining Faith in the rigging and trying to make room for Jack to climb up. It was not necessary, however, because he grabbed a rope and swung around to Faith's other side. He looked at her, a mixed look of confusion and anger on his face before speaking.  
  
"'Ello chum."  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
OOOOHHH- Faith is in trouble now!  
  
Now for replying to reviews... so many to do in such little time!  
  
DaneJade: OH MY GOODNESS!!!! I freaked out when I realized it was you, Callysta Harris!! I am SO glad that you like the story! You're opinion means a lot to me (this is Joey speaking). Sorry I never e-mailed it to you- I just never really thought about it! Plus, we like getting the reviews! It boosts our spirits! Hope you liked this chapter! And if you didn't like it talk to Ary about it soon- she's the one who wrote it ALL BY HERSELF!!! See you tonight at church gurlie!  
  
margo: I agree- force your friend to read it! We are REALLY looking forward to her reviews, and of course, we are always excited to hear from you! We are so glad you like the characters so much! They are definitely reflections of us (to an extent). Faith is to Ary as Abbi is to Joey. Glad you like so much!  
  
fadingimage: Yes, Abbi's past isn't exactly a happy one. But maybe there's a happy future to come with a certain pirate captain? Keep reading to find out! The answer will come in due time! And the only reason why Jack didn't comfort Abbi was because he knew Abbi well enough that if he did, she would probably deck him for eavesdropping. But he now knows how he what he has to do to make Abbi see that she loves him. What is that, you ask?... Like I said, keep reading to upcoming chappies to find out!  
  
Well, that's all for now folks. By the way- we only have 5 more chappies plus the epilogue before it is over. Can you believe it?!? Hey, if y'all want a sequel, let us know, and MAYBE I can convince Ary to do another one with me. We've thought about it, but we're just not entirely sure...  
  
Keep R&R!  
  
~Ary and Joey~ 


	17. A Battle Unfolds

Disclaimer: BOTCOTT DISNEY! DEMAND POTC!! We are all the fans- we deserve it anyway! But alas, the stupid mouse owns it...  
  
Chapter 16: A Battle Unfolds  
  
Abbi and Jack just sat there, watching Faith dutifully clean her knife. Abbi and Jack fidgeted when she made no attempt at conversation.  
  
"So..." Abbi began, "why?"  
  
Faith forced a hard and short laugh, looking to Abbi as if she should already know. Faith shot a warning glance at Jack before giving an exasperated sigh and grabbing a rope, swinging onto the deck. Abbi turned to Jack and sighed.  
  
"I thought she might do that," she said, shaking her head.  
  
"Well, come on love. We have to follow her."  
  
When they reached the deck, they found themselves in front Faith, who was leaning casually against the mast in the center of the circle the crew had formed around her. She crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"We just want to know what 'e did, love. No more than that," Jack pleaded, trying to understand why usually good-natured Faith acted so ruthless to Donigan.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Faith said quietly, anger slowly appearing in her tone. "He tried to have his way with me, and I refused. It was a simple act of self-defense."  
  
"Well, you could have just knocked him out or somethin'! You bloody killed the man!"  
  
Faith waited a moment before saying coolly, "I told him that any man to say or do anything improper would die by my dagger."  
  
At this, Abbi butted into the conversation. "She was only keeping her word Captain. She's completely justified."  
  
"Justified?!? She's a bloody pirate, and no pirate keeps their word unless they're a Captain!... and even then there are exceptions!"  
  
"Incorrect," Faith interrupted. "I am a piratess, indicating I am a woman. A woman always keeps her word, as does a piratess."  
  
Abbi looked at Faith knowingly. "She has a point there, Jack. And besides, you told me to do whatever I needed to if something like that ever happened to me. Why shouldn't the same apply to Faith?"  
  
"Donigan was a member o' me crew! He was a helpful scoundrel! Now he's dead! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"  
  
"Jack, he..." Abbi began, but Faith came around her and faced Jack squarely as she said, "He was a menace and a threat. And now he's gone. My work is done concerning him. "She turned on her heel to face Abbi. "And I don't need your help- I am perfectly capable of defending myself."  
  
Abbi's mouth was agape at Faith last comment. She quickly closed it and it turned into an angry and sarcastic smile. "Fine. I suppose after your little display of courage that you think you're so tough." Abbi walked up to Faith and got so close to her that their faces were only inches apart. "But remember this:" she began in a dangerous whisper, so low that the surrounding crew could not have heard if they tried. "I was the one that saved you from Donigan in the first place. If it wasn't for me, you'd be in his arms right now, because he would have taken advantage of you the first night you were here." With that, Abbi turned on her heel and parted her way through the crowd to the railing of the ship. She took a seat on the railing and looked out to sea, still seething anger toward Faith.  
  
Faith felt a twinge of guilt, but quickly shoved it away with the glowing embers of anger still inside her. She too parted the crowd and headed toward the helm in the opposite direction of Abbi. Jack shrugged his shoulders and sighed deeply, not ever recalling either girl acting so angry toward one another. Thomas watched everything from the crow's nest before looking back out over the water. Spotting something unusual, he took out his telescope to confirm his sighting.  
  
"Captain! Captain Sparrow!" he yelled, effectively grabbing the attention of everyone on board. ""We've got company coming up fast on the starboard side!" He pointed to the ship that was drawing closer every minute.  
  
There was a silence for a moment before everyone scrambled to prepare for battle. Jack went to the starboard side to investigate for himself. Faith watched in confusion. 'What are these idiots doing?' she thought. She looked on as swords and pistols were pulled from the armory and everyone went to the side to watch the ship's progress.  
  
The ship pulled up to the side and faced the same direction as the Pearl. The crisp white lettering could be seen on the opposing ship: The Swann. The pirates stared across at the tidy, dressed up British Royal Navy soldiers. In a matter of seconds, the Pearl was being raided.  
  
The pirates immediately began to fight to keep their ship and their lives. Abbi fought easily and instinctively, not even thinking about what she was doing. Jack fought whoever came his way, looking frantically around for the Captain of the other ship. Faith drew her dagger and wreaked havoc among the soldiers. Thomas swung down to join the fray, pulling out pistol as soon as he hit the deck.  
  
Faith was very afraid. She was not particularly in danger- she was perfectly capable of handling herself, but she was still afraid. She had proved that she could handle herself by killing Donigan. However, that fact didn't change the thought of how disturbing it was to watch him die. Her skirt swirled as she kicked and stabbed, turning to fight anyone who was near her. "Faith?" Faith whirled around to recognize with horror the last person she had ever expected to see on a in the heat of battle. It was none other than Sir Blanche de Blakely.  
  
She stared open-mouthed in absolute horror. She spotted a gun that had been knocked from a soldier's hand sliding across the deck. She moved quickly and picked up the pistol. She stared at Blakely before looking over his shoulder and seeing a disturbing sight. She saw a man on the other side of the deck, sneaking up on Abbi, sword drawn at the ready. Faith quickly aimed at the target and fired, missing Sir Blanche de Blakely's head by a few inches to her left. She killed the man that was a threat to Abbi and caused Sir Blanche de Blakely to faint and collapse. Faith soon realized what she had done and threw the gun down on the deck, looking at it as if it was the key to the gates of Hell. "Oh, my..." she gasped.  
  
*  
  
Jack had finally spotted him. He fought his way through the crowd to him and a rather short battle ensued. Jack disarmed the commander and aimed his own famous pistol squarely between his eyes. "Why hello, Commodore."  
  
Norrington gulped as the soldiers realized what had happened. Jack, still keeping his gun toward Norrington, turned his eyes away from him to look and his crew and declare, "This ship is still ours, gentlemen... and women!" he added, seeing Faith and Abbi.  
  
Norrington, seeing an opportunity, kicked Jack in the gut and seized his pistol. He aimed the gun at Jack and cocked it. Abbi, thinking quickly, took her pistol and aimed carefully, firing before anyone could stop her. Norrington fell to the ground, clutching his thigh in pain. Jack got to his feet and looked around, eager to see who was the one to save their ship. Abbi caught his eye and saluted with her pistol, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. 'That's my girl!' Jack thought.  
  
"You little whore!" a soldier near Abbi cried. Abbi turned around to see who had made the rude comment, but before she could identify anyone, the man pulled out his sword and slashed Abbi across the stomach. Abbi yelled in pain as she slumped to the deck. The man raised his sword to finish Abbi off, but a bang was heard, and the man slumped over dead. Commotion ensued as everyone tried to find who had fired. Jack looked up to a Faith standing on the upper deck, a pistol in her hand, her face resolute and hard.  
  
~Seconds Earlier~  
  
Faith had watched her best friend fall to the ground in pain. She had witnessed it all, and she was going to make sure the man did not live. She had grabbed the pistol of another dead soldier and aimed. She fired and the man fell dead to the ground. She held the gun out, unflinchingly before she put it in her belt and headed toward her friend on the other side of the deck. Jack was soon near her as well, shouting orders. "Lock the bloody scallywags in the brig of their own ship and set it adrift. Disable the rudder chain and rip the sails! Make sure they can't escape. There should be no hope for these fools!"  
  
He stuffed his own pistol in his belt, handed Abbi's to Faith, and scooped the piratess up in his arms. He carried her to his own cabin and laid her onto his bed. Faith laid Abbi's pistol on Jack's desk and moved over to Abbi's side. The piratess was in a lot of pain, but she was still basically conscious.  
  
"Faith... I..." Abbi winced.  
  
"It's okay Abbi. I'm right here. Don't talk," Faith said, taking Abbi's hand and stroking her forehead, which was now feverish. The sweat stood out all over her face as Faith called for cool water and a cloth. As soon as it arrived, Faith went about cleaning the wound, lifting up Abbi's shirt just enough to see the damage. She was still bleeding badly. Jack handed her a roll of gauze and Faith quickly bandaged Abbi's profusely bleeding stomach. She prayed for the first time in her life, asking God to save her only true friend.  
  
Faith backed away and Jack took her place. He took Abbi's hand and whispered. "You can't die on me now Abigail. Not now."  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
How's THAT for a cliffy? Abbi's always the one getting hurt, isn't she?  
  
DaneJade: I know, you told us at church- you're not happy with Faith getting all piratey all of a sudden... did you not like this chappy either? I hope it was a little better... if not, sorry. Ary and I have had this chappy planned for a LONG time before we ever got to it, so really we'd rather not change it. But it makes a huge difference later on. I hope you still like our story! I know I love to see your reviews!  
  
margo: Jack slept in the crew's quarters. End of story. Nothing funny. Anyways, I'm SO glad you liked the last chappy! How about this one? Ready for the next one? Sorry- you'll have to wait until Wed. Check back then and see what happens! Oh and by the way- I talked to Ary about a sequel... she's a little caught up in a Harry Potter fanfic right now, but we agreed that we could do it over the summer, and we've already got a plot forming. YEAH! They all return! We've still got some kinks to work out, but hey- Elizabeth and Will will probably be in the sequel!! I personally can't wait to get started!  
  
randomdreamr: How was this for an Abbi chappy? Yes, Faith's strength does come rather suddenly, but hey- she's been on a pirate ship for almost a month now! She should be picking SOMETHING up! Isn't it ironic that we worry for Faith when Abbi ia always the one getting hurt? Funny ol' world, isn't it? Glad you reviewed! Hope you enjoyed!  
  
foxgirlangie: Glad you like our story! Here's more of it! Enjoy!  
  
Well, usually I have a lot more to say here, but actually, today I don't. All I can say is if y'all out there r&r then maybe I'll post sooner... but there is no guarantee in that! It all depends on you: the readers!  
  
Keep R&R!  
  
~Joey (& Ary, but she's grounded, so she's here in spirit! Darn her grounding!!!!)~ 


	18. Love Rekindled

A/N: We do not in any way support what Faith did to Donigan in Chapter 15. This may seem VERY random, but we feel the need, due to recent issues and concerns that have arisen, to state that we do not agree with what Faith did. We didn't fluff this story, and that's why the incident is still in there. If we had fluffed it, then it would become a peg-leg and eye-patch story, and nobody wants to read that. So, no- we do not support murder. It goes against all our beliefs. BUT THIS IS A STORY- nothing more.  
  
DISCLAIMER: don't own it. Plain and simple.  
  
Chapter 17: Love Rekindled  
  
Faith left Jack's cabin and felt as if she was in some sort of nightmare. The crew had now gathered about Faith anxiously, questioning her from all sides. She screwed up her features and shook her head, screaming for quiet. When the pirates finally quieted down, Faith was standing among them, her arms crossed and tapping her foot impatiently. They all looked to her expectantly.  
  
"Abbi is alive!" she called, and an audible sigh passed through the crowd. "She's also badly wounded and we'll probably have to sew it up when the bleeding stops." Shoulders slumped and hopes fell at this news. "Jack is with her now and probably will be until Abbi is completely healed. As she is currently unconscious, no one will be allowed in there save for Jack, myself, and those we permit." She looked at them all, smiled a little, and then pushed her through the crowd to get to the kitchen.  
  
She set about dinner at a fierce will, wishing she had never come on this wretched ship. She was preparing to serve dinner when the tears came. She willed herself to stop, but to no avail. She was scared- scared that Abbi was going to die, scared of not being with Thomas, scared of what she'd done and who she'd seen. She was afraid. The tears were more than enough to confirm that.  
  
She felt someone put a hand on her arm. She looked up, teary-eyed, to see Thomas looking at her pleadingly. She turned away, the tears intensifying. She'd done what she had to do. "I don't know why you thought I didn't agree with your decision to kill Donigan. I was about to do the same thing, but you seemed to beat me to it. I was somewhat shocked... but I understand. I was horrified that you had to go through it at all. I hated the thought that you would be treated like that by anyone."  
  
Faith turned back toward him. "So, the expression wasn't disgust at what I did, but at what he had done?"  
  
"Right. The truth is, Faith, that I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you. You could have easily been in Abbi's place today, and I would've had to live knowing I might not ever see you again and you were mad at me. I think I could have died myself."  
  
Faith felt a weight lifting off her shoulders once again. Thomas was, after all, a pirate. Why should he care if the pirate who messed with his girlfriend is dead? Whether by his hand or someone else's, dead is dead to a pirate, and that's that. She had been so foolish.  
  
"Oh, Thomas, you can't know how wonderful that makes me feel," Faith said, tears brimming once again. Thomas took his cue and took her in his arms. She leaned heavily onto him, her entire body shaking with sobs of joy, worry, and exhaustion. He whispered to her softly, trying to soothe her.  
  
"So this is why Donigan is dead," a familiar voice said from the door. Mr. Gibbs walked in importantly as Faith tried to pull away quickly, but Thomas clung on, his arm around Faith's shoulder. "No," Thomas answered boldly. "Donigan is dead because he was improper to Faith. She did what she thought was necessary. I know you thought well of Donigan, but..."  
  
"Improper, you say?" Gibbs turned to Faith with a questioning glance. "How so?"  
  
"Let me put it in this way,"Faith began. "I am not- and will never be- the ship's wench, nor will I stand for any questionable contact indicating such a position."  
  
"Very well put, Miss Faith. But why have ye been sneaking around with Thomas? Did yeh think we'd kill ya if we knew?"  
  
Thomas spoke up for both of them. "Actually, yes. We did." Thomas and Faith exchanged nervous glances.  
  
"Well, there's no need to hide anymore. We'll not harm ye," Gibbs said as he bustled out. "Killin' ya. Honestly..." he muttered.  
  
Thomas turned to Faith, who smiled weakly. He turned to her to face him and his lips met hers as he thanked God for this wonderful woman. Faith, instead of pulling away, merely rested her head on his chest contentedly.  
  
However, when the rest of the crew came in whistling and catcalling, she pulled away and began serving them all. Thomas was soon beside her, serving them with a smile and taking jokes good-naturedly.  
  
Faith looked up at the hardened pirate standing next to her. He was so kind, gentle, helpful, and good. She knew she could trust him with anything and everything. Maybe that's why she loved him. 'Love?' she asked in her thoughts. 'Yes, love,' she answered herself. She loved him, and that was that.  
  
*  
  
Jack sat at Abbi's bedside with a damp cloth, dabbing her forehead diligently. Beads of sweat were gathering all over Abbi's face, and her skin felt clammy and feverish. Breaths were coming ragged and sharp. A moan of pain and agony escaped her lips every few minutes, even though she was unconscious. And Jack sat there, trying to take it all in. He still couldn't believe what Abbi had done. He was the one who should have died by Norrington's gun, but Abbi put herself on the line to save him. And now she was probably going to die... because of him. He clenched his fist in anger, feeling his fingernails dig into his palm. He wasn't angry so much about the battle- Norrington and his men were the ones that started the fight. Jack and his crew were just defending themselves. No, it was more of the fact that he let himself care about Abbi so much. He was supposed to be a ruthless pirate, and caring for someone like Abbi implied weakness. He was supposed to be the Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. Strong, courageous, and no weakness whatsoever made him who he was.  
  
But that didn't matter now.  
  
He knew how he felt about her, and as much as he had tried to resist the last few years, he had always looked out for her in particular. He knew the first time he saw her that she was unlike any other woman he had ever met before. Jack had always liked her for her spirit, but the possibility of love was apparent, and Jack just wanted her to know that.  
  
But now she may never know.  
  
Jack held her hand protectively. He never wanted to let go.  
  
Suddenly, Jack saw Abbi's eyes open just a sliver. Abbi looked up to see Jack, a blurry figure swimming in her vision. "Jack..." she whispered weakly. She tried to lift her head off the pillow, but Jack stopped her.  
  
"Shhh," Jack replied, telling her to calm down. He gently stroked her hair as she laid back down, still groaning in pain. She fell into unconsciousness again, her sight going black once more. "I'm right 'ere Abigail," he said, knowing full well that she could not hear him. "I'll never let you go. I... I can't."  
  
Faith came in at this moment, a needle and thread in hand. Jack nodded to her and left Faith to her work. He stood outside his cabin, trying to block out the yells of pain from Abbi as Faith stitched up the wound. He was glad he was not in there with them- he didn't think he could handle seeing Abbi crying out like she was. Faith emerged a few minutes later and smiled at Jack. "You can go in now." With that, she headed down to Abbi's cabin to get some much-needed rest. He walked into his cabin to see Abbi lying in the bed, panting for breath. No doubt that the stitching process wreaked havoc on her body and her mind, she not being awake to know what was going on. He remained silent for the rest of the night, not willing himself to sleep. As the night wore on, Abbi moved and groaned less, and Jack grew more and more exhausted. But he couldn't close his eyes. He was afraid of missing anything happening to Abbi, good or bad. And every time he closed his eyes, Abbi haunted his dreams. So Jack stayed with Abbi, hoping against all hope that the only person he had ever cared about would be all right.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Could it be our pirate captain is finally admitting his love? Will Abbi admit hers? Will she even survive to tell Jack? Only time will tell...  
  
DaneJade: I know you're not happy... we'll talk more tonight at church... I only hope Ary doesn't get too mad...  
  
foxgirlangie: Thanks! We'll keep writing!  
  
margo: YEAH! Tell barbara that we can't WAIT for her review! I know, I can be so cruel sometimes with Abbi, can't I? ALL HAIL THE POWERFUL AUTHORESS!!! This is just a story, and Abbi is my character, so do you really think I'm going to let her die?... don't answer that... Well, hope you enjoyed this chappy!  
  
whoplayswithpointyobjects: Ooohhh... I really like your screen name!!!!! Very original! Glad you love this story so much! I hope we didn't leave you at such a bad cliffy this time. I know, cliffies are always frustrating, but you gotta have them every now and then! It makes the story worthwhile! Makes you want to come back. Anyway, glad you are enjoying this so much! Looking forward to another review!  
  
Well, that's all for now! Next chappy will probably be up on Sunday or Saturday. Have a good rest of the week!  
  
Keep R&R!  
  
~Joey & Ary~ 


	19. Renee

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Blast! We don't own it... yet. We're working on it though...  
  
Chapter 18: Renee  
  
Faith woke with a start a few days later at the call of a crewmember. "Land ho! Land ho! The island- Estrella del Mar- just ahead!"  
  
"Estrella del Mar?" Faith muttered, readying herself quickly. She came up onto the deck to see everyone scrambling to ready the ship for anchorage. They never docked at the port unless they were attacking, so at this obscure island, barely visible through the thick morning fog, they were going to anchor a ways out. They dropped anchor quickly and there was a scramble to be the first in the rowboats.  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Jack. He nodded toward his cabin and said, "Just until I get them clamed down love- then you can go ashore and I'll keep watching her."  
  
Faith nodded. "Of course." She made her way to the cabin. When she got there, Abbi was still asleep, moaning a little and tossing her head. Faith's head wrung a little as she checked the bandage. Jack had already changed it this morning. She had a strong feeling that Jack had been awake all night.  
  
She didn't have to wait long. Jack burst in a few minutes later, his eyes riveted on Abbi's sleeping form. Faith stood awkwardly for a moment before taking a deep breath and leaving. Almost as soon as she stepped out, she heard Thomas' voice.  
  
"There you are! I've been worried!" he said as he slipped an arm around her waist and started to maneuver towards a boat. Faith said nothing, just merely sighed and crossed her arms and allowed herself to be led. "Is something wrong?" Faith looked up at Thomas, her expression saying more than enough. "Stupid question. I'm sorry." Faith looked at the deck. "Faith, it's not your fault! Abbi's alive, and the one who would have killed her is dead. She's strong- she'll pull through."  
  
"I hope you're right. Thomas, I hope you're right," Faith said, her eyes still on the planks even as she turned to face him.  
  
"I know I'm right Faith. And I don't understand why you don't." He rubbed her shoulders gently and bending to catch her eye.  
  
Faith shook her head. "It just doesn't seem possible."  
  
"Things aren't always what they seem." Thomas stroked her cheek lightly. "Trust me Faith. Abbi is going to be fine. Now give me a smile. Please?" He brightened a little and tried to lighten the mood.  
  
Faith smiled weakly. As they moved closer to the rowboat, Faith asked, "So, have you ever been to this island before?"  
  
Faith saw Thomas' expression cloud over with a strange look. "You...could say that..." he said, rather distracted.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Faith asked concerned.  
  
"I... I used to live here," Thomas said heavily, as though he were confessing to a crime.  
  
Faith blinked. "Okay... why does that matter?"  
  
"Well, I left... people behind when I went away on that merchant ship. Then it was raided and I was indentured..." Thomas sighed. "It's just a little... complicated."  
  
Faith nodded a little before reaching for Thomas' hand. They finally reached the edge of the ship, where a rowboat was waiting to be filled. Thomas lifted Faith over the edge of the ship and she dropped into the rowboat with only a slight waver. He then hoisted himself over the railing and into the rowboat. He and Faith sat down in the bottom of the swiftly overcrowded boat. The white sandy shore grew closer as the oars were seized and rowing began.  
  
Faith and Thomas walked through the streets of Estrella del Mar's only major city: Luna Cielo. Thomas pointed out his childhood haunts and favorite shops as they went about their way. Faith, who had changed her wardrobe to pants and shirts, was drawing many strange looks from the passersby.  
  
One of the townspeople glanced at her, then at Thomas, did a double take, and then screamed. "Thomas! Thomas! Oh, thank God you've returned!"  
  
Thomas froze. He was afraid something like this might happen. Faith gauged his reaction before asking him what was wrong. He turned to her in silence and looked at her pleadingly. She raised her eyebrow as several people followed the young woman who had recognized him to surround the pair. Many pointed and whispered excitedly as the girl placed herself between Faith and Thomas. Somewhat perturbed, Faith sidestepped her and went to stand at Thomas' other side. The young woman didn't even seem to notice her. "Oh, Thomas!" the blonde haired and brown eyed stranger breathed.  
  
"Hello Renee." Thomas looked as though he would hurl at any given moment. Faith looked from Thomas to the girl dubbed Renee, who wore clothes of the latest fashion and was flanked by two servants holding many shopping bags. Faith could tell already that she didn't like this 'Renee'.  
  
"Oh, you've returned!" Renee screamed as she threw her arms around Thomas' waist. Thomas just stood there, his arms clamped firmly at his sides, as the girl hugged him. He seemed temporarily paralyzed, his face contorted into one of uncertainty and embarrassment. Faith stared at them both, question and a measure of hurt showing in her eyes.  
  
"Thomas?" Renee backed away a little and touched his arm softly. "Where have you been all these years?"  
  
"I am a sailor now, Renee. I told you that when I left."  
  
"I always knew you'd come back for me!" she said, clasping her hands around his arm and staring up at him dreamily.  
  
"I'm not here for you- my ship has stopped here to supply and repair, and then we're back on the sea once again."  
  
A wave of whispers shot through the onlookers. "Don't be silly!" The girl's playful tone had changed into an alluring one. Her voice was deeper and she lowered her head a little and advanced on him again. "You never could resist me." And with that said, she pulled him into a deep kiss.  
  
Faith's mouth opened in horror. Gaining her composure again, she crossed her arms. "Thomas, what do you think you're doing?!?" She pushed Renee away from him in mid-kiss and stood between them with fire in her eyes.  
  
He stuttered for a moment, his eyes showing his confusion and total shock. "Who's your little friend, Thomas?" came Renee's voice from behind them.  
  
Faith ignored her. "I don't believe this!"  
  
"She kissed me!" Thomas began, his voice distraught. "I was just..."  
  
"Oh yes! You were fighting her like a tiger!" Faith said sarcastically, her eyes still ablaze as her anger grew.  
  
"I...I..."  
  
"I asked who your friend was Thomas!" said the tiny blonde as she came to take his arm. "I want an answer when I ask a question," she continued, her voice suddenly quite demanding.  
  
"This is Faith... uh... my shipmate..." said Thomas. It was not until after it was too late that he realized that this was probably the worst thing he could say.  
  
"Your shipmate...?" Renee sounded doubtful.  
  
Faith, however, looked as though she could breathe fire at any moment. "Your shipmate! Your shipmate?! You introduce me as your SHIPMATE?! I can't believe you! I'm such a fool! You know what?" Faith said toward Renee, her eyes glistening. "You can have him!" she tried to scream, but it only came out a whisper. She put a hand to her mouth and pushed her way through the crowd, running at full speed. It was all too much to handle.  
  
Thomas watched after her, not believing the words that had just come out of his mouth. Can't get much stupider than that, he thought as he slapped himself mentally. He was open-mouthed as she ran out of the city toward the beach. He closed mouth, turned to Renee, and pushed her hands away as they tried to encircle him again. "That was the woman I love, and I have to go after her. So if you'll excuse me..."  
  
Renee grabbed his arm again. "But I thought you loved me," she pouted.  
  
"No, I was infatuated. When I realized how stupid it all was, I left, just like I'm leaving now." And he turned to go find Faith.  
  
Faith reached the beach and fell to her knees in frustration. His shipmate? Is that all he saw her as? Her sorrow was quickly replaced anger. She looked out to sea before hearing Thomas' voice. "Faith?" She didn't even look up. She merely got to her feet and began to walk away, thinking he would take the hint.  
  
But he didn't. He followed her closely, even being so bold as to come up beside her. "Thomas, I would rather not hear anything you've got to say. I really do not want to speak with you..." she said, her eyes straight ahead.  
  
"But I need you to," he said, his voice betraying his sorrow.  
  
Faith was unmoved. "If you're in such a talkative mood, why don't you go talk to Renee?" She drew out the last word, obviously portraying her disgust. Thomas winced at the words. "I'm sure she'd be avidly interested in anything you say..."  
  
"That was a long time ago, Faith," Thomas replied softly.  
  
"Well, it seems to me that the fires are still burning ever so brightly!"  
  
"No Faith. I doused those flames when I went to sea."  
  
Faith snorted. "Is that why she was so reserved around you?" Sarcasm was her favorite weapon.  
  
"She still refuses to believe that I left her. But I did."  
  
"Well, if you left her, can't you leave me alone?"  
  
"No. I can't."  
  
"Why?" she asked, not expecting an answer.  
  
"Because I'd die if I did. You are the only girl I've never been to imagine my life without. I honestly don't know how I'd live without you! If I let you walk out of my life, I'd never be happy again," he ended softly, stopping as Faith did.  
  
She felt a range of emotions. He sounded like he meant it, but Renee... She hardened herself from her emotions, something she had become rather well at doing lately. "Prove it!"  
  
"How? Tell me what to do," he said in all seriousness.  
  
Faith was still for a long time, thinking about it. After a while, she laughed a little. "I don't know what you should do," she admitted quietly.  
  
Thomas noticed that she refused to look at him. "How about if I try again? I'll go back and introduce you properly, eh?"  
  
"No need, "Faith muttered, continuing her walk along the shore.  
  
Thomas walked beside her, and after a little strained silence, he put a hand around her shoulder. "Faith, I'm sorry. You can't possibly fathom how sorry I am. Will you please forgive me?"  
  
Faith looked at her feet, thinking fast. She felt a familiar hand cup her cheek. "She's from the past. I don't think anything of her anymore."  
  
The hand moved to lift her chin. As much as she tried not to look at him, she knew she couldn't resist much longer. She looked into his eyes.  
  
Big mistake. She saw within him a very intense yearning. Her heart melted at the sight and she nodded, saying barely above a whisper, "I forgive you."  
  
Thomas felt a weight lift from his chest and he took Faith into his arms. As she did so often recently, Faith buried her head in his chest and let it all out. As she clung to him, Thomas resolved that he would never let her get away from him again.

* * *

You like? I know, not a whole lot of Jack and Abbi, but we thought this would be a fun chapter to write. Besides, our friend, Crissy, at school wanted us to put her in, so we did and we used her middle name. And just so you know, NO- Crissy is not like that at ALL in real life! She quite the opposite, actually. But she is pretty hyper...  
  
The Light of Earendil: Glad you like our story! I take it from your name you are a LOTR fan? Me too! Well, not a fanatic, like my friend DaneJade, but I do enjoy it. Anyway, more Jack and Abbi next chapter! I promise!  
  
margo: Well, where is the review from barbara?!? It's Saturday and I still have no review! Oh well, it's ok. Don't worry about it. Glad you are still enjoying this story! Can you believe we only have 2 chapters left ( epilogue)? AHH! You'll live though. Have a good week!  
  
DaneJade: I wrote half of the last chapter, while Ary wrote all of this chapter (with the exceptions of a few tweaks by yours truly). Hey- thanks for helping me come up with those ideas for the sequel last night! I'm am REALLY gonna have fun with Jack and Abbi next story!  
  
In case some of you didn't read the review reply to DaneJade, YES- there will be a sequel! I've talked Ary into it, and we're gonna work on it over the summer. And even if she didn't agree, I'd write the sequel by myself because I've got this GREAT idea for Jack and Abbi! It's gonna be REALLY funny! But you'll have to wait a while before you get it... sorry!  
  
Hope all of you have a wonderful week! Keep R&R!  
  
Joey (& Ary in spirit) 


	20. A Friend Returns

Hope y'all like! Enjoy! And no, we don't own POTC. Phooey.  
  
Chapter 19: A Friend Returns  
  
Faith sat in Jack's cabin, watching over Abbi and taking notes on any changes in her condition. It had been about 5 days now, and Abbi was still lying unconscious in Jack's bed. Faith looked at Abbi, wishing she would just wake up already. The crew was just not the same without her. There was a spirit missing among them during their chores, during meal times, all the time. "_Please_ wake up, Abbi," she whispered. "_Please_." She stood up and started frantically pacing the room. Abbi seemed to be making good progress, but the fact that she was not awake yet was not a good sign in itself. Faith took a deep breath to calm herself, but it didn't seem to help. She banged her fists on Jack's desk in frustration and took her usual seat beside Abbi once again. She leaned forward with her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands, praying fervently.

* * *

Abbi's eyes fluttered open to see Faith sitting beside her, leaning forward. She didn't think she was crying; she certainly hoped she wasn't. She did notice Faith's attire: pants and a shirt. She couldn't help from smiling. "Well, look who's out of the dress," she managed to say quietly.  
  
Faith looked at Abbi and did a double take. Her eyes grew wide and she smiled brilliantly. "Abbi! You... you're alive!" she managed to stutter out.  
  
"Yes... thank you _Captain Obvious_," Abbi replied in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Back to your old self already?" Faith said.  
  
"Of course. Not phased _one_ bit," Abbi said. She clutched her stomach and groaned in pain.  
  
"Are you all right?" Faith asked, suddenly very concerned.  
  
"I think so... just a few pains, that's all." She tried to sit up, but Faith pushed her back down.  
  
"You've been out of it for days now. Don't try to take everything at once."  
  
Abbi sighed, frustrated, but still smiling. She turned her head toward Faith and asked, "Where's Jack?"  
  
"Jack is... oh, _JACK_! I have to find him _NOW!"_ she said standing up suddenly and running to the door. She threw it open and ran out on the deck, leaving Abbi dumbfounded in the bed.  
  
"Jack! Jack!" Faith called loudly.  
  
"Aye?" Jack called back from the helm. By now Faith had the attention of not just the Captain, but the whole crew.  
  
"It's Abbi!" Jack perked up immediately, hoping for some good news. "_She alive_!"  
  
Jack's mouth fell agape as he ran down the stairs, jumping the last three and running across the deck to his cabin. He stood in the door to see Abbi lying in the bed, eyes wide open and smiling. He smiled in return and walked to Abbi's bedside, taking her hand in his and sitting down next to her. "Luv? Is it really you?" he whispered.  
  
Abbi smiled all the brighter at his reaction. "Aye... Captain."  
  
Jack cupped his free hand around Abbi's face. She shuddered at his gentle touch and placed her hand on top of his. "I'm right here, Captain. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"I know luv," Jack said leaning toward her and staring deep into her eyes. For a moment, they just stared at one another longingly, and the world seemed to stop. Abbi broke eye contact by letting out a wide yawn. Jack leaned back and patted Abbi's hand lovingly. "You still need your rest."  
  
"But I _just_ woke up!"  
  
"I know luv, but you're still not well enough yet." Abbi gave another wide yawn. "And you're still tired. Too much excitement for one day, perhaps?"  
  
"_Hardly_, Captain."  
  
"Well, I have to go and continue to man the helm. I'll send Faith back in to watch over you." Abbi watched as he left. She sighed, disappointed. She found herself not wanting Jack to leave. She would have said something, but something made her stay quiet. She looked up to see Faith changing the gauze protecting her wound with a small smile plastered on her face.  
  
"It's great to see you awake. We all have missed you... and I mean that."  
  
"I believe you."  
  
This response greatly surprised Faith considering the last time she said this, they ended up fighting. Faith looked at Abbi after finishing wrapping the wound to see her yawn once again. Her eyelids were heavy and Faith could tell that sleep was beckoning her.  
  
"Sleep well, Abbi," Faith said as the piratess fell back asleep. She herself being exhausted, spread out on the floor by Abbi's bed and slowly but surely, drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

Jack steered the ship for a few more hours before handing it off to Gibbs. He started to make his way to his temporary bed in the crew's quarters before stopping in front of his own cabin. He made his way to the door and cautiously opened it. Inside he saw the both of the piratesses asleep, one on the floor. He stepped warily around Faith to get to Abbi. He kneeled next to her bed and took her hand in his like he had earlier that night. "I don't know what I'd do if something 'appened to you," he began to whisper to her sleeping figure. "I could never forgive myself if sumthin' ever 'appened to you. I'd die for you if I had to luv." He kissed her forehead gently before standing up and whispering, "I love you." With that, he left the room quietly and headed down to the crew's quarters, feeling as though a ton of weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He had told her how he felt, even if she was asleep. All he had to do was wait for her reply.

* * *

**AHH! JACK TOLD ABBI HE LOVED HER!!!!!!!!!!!!** Excited? I am!  
  
barbara: is this soon enough for you? I am SO glad you like it so much! I've been waiting for your review for a week or so now, so I'm really glad I got your review! Thanks bunches!  
  
foxgirlangie: The best story you've ever read, huh? Wow. That's quite a compliment! Glad you like so much! Here's more! Hope you enjoyed it!  
  
Light of Earendil: Actually, I like LOTR NOT because of Orly. Don't get me wrong, I like him, but that's not why I started to like LOTR. But you are right- a lot of people do like LOTR b/c Orly is in it! Anyway, I am pleased that you like our story! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
psychotic kitten: I'm guessing this is randomdreamer? Glad to hear from you mate! Is this enough Jack and Abbi for now? I hope so!  
  
margo: wassup gurl? How's you doggie? I hope he's feeling better! Did you like this chappy? Please let us know ASAP! And yes, Ary really is falling behind. She is STILL grounded! ARGHH! We really look forward to your reviews! Thanks for taking the time to review this story!  
  
missfunkydiva27: Who are you?!? In case you didn't know, this is Joey (Ary's best friend- I think you know who I am), but I don't know who you are! PLEASE TELL ME!!!! You're in Ary's King Bible class, but that's all I know! Thanks for the review! Hope you like the rest of the story!  
  
I have some bad news. PLEASE FORGIVE ME NOW!! 1) This story has only **ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! **And I will not update until we get 55 reviews, so tell your friends to read it! I don't think we'll have a problem reaching this goal at all, so I should update pretty soon! I have faith in you guys! 2) I cannot update this weekend, even if we do reach 55 reviews before then. I'm going on a family camping trip, so sorry! But hey- the more reviews, the sooner we get the last chapter up!  
  
And just to remind all of you-** YES THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!!!!  
**  
Keep R&R (and have a good week!)!  
  
Joey (and Ary in spirit!) 


	21. The Love of a Pirate

**Chapter 20: The Love of a Pirate  
**  
Faith awoke the next morning to Jack gently shaking her. "Faith- wake up lass!" he whispered.  
  
"What?" Faith asked groggily as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"I think that I should take care of Abbi for the day. You've been in here three days already, even going so far as to spend the night in here. You need some fresh air. Go man... _wo_man the helm for a while and I'll take care of everythin' 'ere."  
  
"Are you sure Jack?" Faith asked while trying to stifle a yawn.  
  
"Very," Jack replied, looking over to Abbi's sleeping figure. Faith could tell that Jack was not just being courteous- he wanted time alone with her once she was awake.  
  
Faith nodded in return and stepped out of the room onto the deck. The sun was just starting to rise among the horizon, casting beautiful golds and oranges across the sky. She went up to the helm to see a very tired Gibbs still steering the ship. "I'll take it from here- Captain's orders," Faith told him.  
  
Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank ye lass. I'll be in the quarters sleepin' if anyone should need me."  
  
Faith took the wheel from Gibbs as he made his way down below deck. It felt wonderful to be out in the crisp morning air, the wind blowing through her hair. She smiled as she directed the ship instinctively. Faith was grateful that Abbi was no longer in what seemed to be in a coma. She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. She had an innate feeling that today was going to be a good day.  
  
Suddenly, she felt two arms wrapping around her waist. She sharply turned her head to look behind her and saw Thomas smiling warmly at her. She smiled in return and relaxed in his arms. "So, where have _you_ been?" she asked.  
  
"The crow's nest. It's rather hard to miss _any_ action from way up there," he replied with a hint of sarcasm in the last sentence. "I heard that Abbi is doing better. Can you give me an update?"  
  
"Well, last night she woke up and talked to us for about twenty minutes. She was her usual playful and sarcastic self, but she is still in a great deal of pain. She's got a long way to go, but the progress she is making is wonderful."  
  
"So there is hope?"  
  
"_Oh_ yes, plenty of it." Faith let out a deep sigh. Thomas started to gently kiss her neck when he whispered, "I've missed you."  
  
"What do you mean? I haven't _gone_ anywhere!" Faith said smiling, but still utterly perplexed.  
  
"Not _physically_, but you haven't been the same since Abbi was hurt. You've been a nervous wreck and I've hardly ever seen you smile recently. I'm just glad you're back," Thomas explained.  
  
Faith turned and looked deeply into Thomas' eyes. "Thomas," she began, "I want to thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being here for me. I mean, not just during the last few days, but for always being here. Even on the first day when you stood up to Scarsdale. Nobody else would have done that for me."  
  
"I was just doing the right thing-"  
  
"Yes, but it takes a great deal of courage to do that among pirates. You are different than them- _special_. And you're special to me." Faith paused, deciding whether or not to say what she was thinking. "I..."  
  
"You what?" Thomas asked, his voice soft and tender.  
  
Faith took a deep breath before saying, "I love you." Her heart stopped as she said these words, waiting for Thomas' reply. She looked down at her feet, slightly embarrassed. Thomas put his hand under her chin and lifted her head so that her eyes met his.  
  
Faith looked up to see him smiling sweetly at her. "_Me too_," was all he said before they both pulled into a passionate kiss, unlike either of them had ever experienced before. They both pulled away reluctantly.  
  
"I wish I could spend the rest of my life with you," Faith said as she rested her head on his chest.  
  
Thomas looked at her, an idea popping into his head. "Do you _really_ mean that?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then what is stopping us?"  
  
Faith looked up into Thomas' eyes, her own growing wide. She knew what Thomas was implying, but it was too good to be true. "Are you suggesting-" she began but was cut off by Thomas giving her another short-but-sweet kiss.  
  
"What if I am?" he asked, a mischievous smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
  
Faith just smiled in return. She was too happy and surprised to say anything, so she just stood there in Thomas' arms, letting the sun bask them in their joy.

* * *

Abbi awoke to see Jack leaning over his desk, pouring over the atlases and other maps that usually cluttered his desk. "Mornin' Captain!" she said cheerfully.  
  
Jack turned his head sharply toward Abbi. He smiled. "Mornin' to you too love." He took a seat beside her and asked, "So, 'ow you feelin'?"  
  
"I'm still hurting some, but I am better. Much better."  
  
"Oh... wonderful!"  
  
They sat in awkward silence for a few moments before Jack said, "We probably ought to change the gauze on your wound."  
  
"Umm... all right," Abbi said, her mouth suddenly going dry. Jack helped her sit up a little and he pulled up her shirt just enough to uncover the wound. Abbi felt her face flush a brilliant red as he started to unwrap her injury. As he finished, he gently rubbed his hand over the wound and studied it for any infections. This just made Abbi blush all the greater.  
  
"Well, no infections seem to 'ave appeared. That's good news," Jack said, still looking at Abbi's stomach. When he looked at her face, she was quite possibly the reddest he had ever seen her. He grinned widely as he started to wrap her back up.  
  
"Jack?" Abbi began.  
  
"Yes love?"  
  
"How has the crew fared without me?"  
  
Jack quirked his eyebrow and asked, "Want me to be honest?"  
  
Abbi simply nodded.  
  
"The crew just ain't the same without you. Everyone's quiet and somber. It's odd not 'avin' your big mouth to break the silence every now and then." Abbi playfully glared at Jack. He noticed her reaction and chuckled. "But in all seriousness," he began again, "we 'ave all missed you. Faith herself has been frettin' somethin' terrible over you. She's the one who has been in here constantly takin' care of you. I thought she could use a little freedom; that's why I'm here." Jack gave a deep, thoughtful sigh. "Yeah, she's been a nervous wreck all week." Jack paused before almost inaudibly saying, "And she's not alone."  
  
Abbi's eyes grew wide as she started at her hands. She cautiously looked back at Jack. "Jack..."  
  
But before she could say what she was thinking, Jack put a finger to her lips. "Shhh. I... I've been worried about you too Abbi. I didn't think you were gonna make it in the first couple days. I _do_ care what happens to you."  
  
Abbi swallowed hard. "Jack, let's be reasonable. We're creatures of the underworld. We can't afford to _love_."  
  
Jack leaned in to Abbi. Their faces were only centimeters apart. "I'd give up _everything_ for you," he said, running his fingers through her hair.  
  
Abbi inhaled sharply. "Jack, you can't _mean_ that. I... I can't _possibly_ be worth _that_ much."  
  
Jack cupped her face in his both of his hands. "But you _are_."  
  
Abbi smiled, tears coming to her eyes. She had never felt the state of ecstasy that she was in at that moment. There was one small voice that told her everything Jack had just said was a lie, but as she looked into his eyes, she saw no trace of any lie. Jack wiped away the tears falling down Abbi's face. "I love you," he said.  
  
"Oh, Jack-"Abbi began, but was suddenly interrupted by a rapt knocking at the door.  
  
Jack sighed, frustrated, before saying, "Come in." Abbi quickly rubbed away the tears from her eyes as the door opened.  
  
Faith and Thomas quickly filed in. "Captain Sparrow," Thomas began, "We... uh... need to _kidnap_ somebody at our next port raid."  
  
Jack and Abbi both looked at Faith and Thomas dumbfounded. "Who?" Jack asked, not believing his ears.  
  
"A... a _priest_..." Faith piped up apprehensively.  
  
Abbi cocked her head to one side, completely confused. Jack was apparently just as lost as Abbi. "A priest? Why do we need a bloody _priest_?!?" Jack exclaimed.  
  
Thomas cleared his throat and looked down. It was then Abbi noticed the two holding hands, fingers interlaced with each other. It suddenly dawned on Abbi. Her expression changed from one of perplexity to one of shock and excitement. Jack saw Abbi's face glow with happiness before asking, "Am I missin' somethin' here?"  
  
Abbi brought her hand to her head, not believing that their Captain could be so oblivious to the obvious. "Jack!" she said sharply and pointing to Faith and Thomas' hands. Jack looked toward where Abbi was pointing and his eyes grew wide with comprehension.  
  
"OH," he said, looking back up at Thomas. "Lad, I must say: I've never 'eard of a married pirate."  
  
"What about Will?" Faith said.  
  
"Eh... he's only half-pirate. He don't count."  
  
"Well, now you've not only heard of one, but you'll soon have one on your ship!" Thomas said with a smile.  
  
Jack smiled at the couple before saying, "I'll see what I can do. Now, you two- back to work!"  
  
Faith smiled at Jack. "Thank you Jack."  
  
"_CAPTAIN!_ It's _captain!_ ... And you're welcome."  
  
With that, the happy couple left. Jack turned back to Abbi and leaned in close to her again. "Now... where were we?"  
  
Abbi smiled slightly. She leaned in closer to him and quietly said, "Right here." With that, she put her hand behind her head and pulled him into a sensual kiss. Abbi felt her heart do back flips. They pulled away, not wishing the moment to end.  
  
Jack looked deep into Abbi's eyes, a slight grin on his face. "What was _that_ for, love?"  
  
Abbi smiled in return. "Because... _I love you_."  
  
And with that, they both pulled into another fiery kiss, feeling their love burn for one another. Abbi no longer felt like part of her was missing; she felt whole. She knew that Jack would never let her go, and she was determined to do the same for him for as long as she lived. "I love you," she repeated, "I always have."  
  
"I love you too, more than you'll _ever_ know."

* * *

**AHHHH! It's done! **Well, except for the epilogue, but that's pretty much it. The sequel should be underway pretty soon hopefully, but we've still got a few kinks to work out in the plot.  
  
Psychotic kitten: We've got action this chapter! You like? I had SO much fun writing this chapter. It's a bittersweet chappy, only because Abbi and Jack FINALLY get together, but it's also the end of the story! WAHH! Oh well, we still have a sequel to write!  
  
The perfect one: Exactly how perfect are you? J/k! Glad you're hooked! Keep an eye out for the sequel! I promise it'll be good!  
  
Charmed kitty: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed!  
  
The Light of Earendil: YES! Jack DOES love Abbi, as we see in this chapter. The feeling's mutual. Get ready for the sequel! It's gonna be a doozy!  
  
Foxgirlangie: This really is the side of Jack that no one has ever seen before, isn't it? SO happy that you liked this story! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Mizzy: Yes, we must go, but only for a short while. We'll be back with a sequel sometime soon. **I LOVE JACK TOO! LONG LIVE JACK!  
**  
Barbara: Here it is: the end you've been waiting for so badly! You like? I hope so! I hope that in the epilogue of the story, we'll be able to release the title of the sequel, but there's no guarantee in that. Glad you liked it so much!  
  
Margo: WHOA! Two reviews in one time frame! I'm impressed! I know, it's a bittersweet moment for both of us, but this isn't the end! It's only a little break. Jack, Abbi, Faith, and Thomas will be back in the next story, along with a few new characters and a whole new adventure! And yes, Jack and Abbi are going to be SO much fun to write- I've got something really funny planned for those two! But I can't tell you... sorry! You'll just have to wait and see! Trust me though- it's gonna be good!  
  
I just want to say one last thanks **to all our reviewers** (ARY AND I LOVE YOU ALL!!!) and to **all our readers who didn't review** (We'd love y'all more if you did review, but we love you nonetheless)! It's been a blast! The epilogue will come soon, followed by the sequel!  
  
Keep R&R!  
  
Joey and Ary 


End file.
